


From the start

by imfact_gayfact



Category: IMFACT, IMFACT (Band)
Genre: A few mentions of daddy kink, Angst, Badly Written Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jian, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hyung kink kind of I guess idk you decide when you read the smut, Idk what else to tag????, Innocent Jian, Jeup is obsessed with chocolate milk. Why am I tagging this.???, Jisang - Freeform, M/M, Oh forgot a tag, Romance, Sang calls Jian "Baby" too much, Sang is head over heels in love with Jian it's cute af, Smut, The smut is terrible don't get your hopes up, This was supposed to be a short oneshot then it became a monster fic stop me from writing?!, Top Sang, Ungtae established relationship, i guess I'll add tags as I add more chapters ???, mention of past bullying, talk of very minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfact_gayfact/pseuds/imfact_gayfact
Summary: Sang falls in love with Jian and Jian falls in love with Sang but of course they don't know (they kind of know). Ungjae is there to help his stupid friends out through the ups and downs of their relationship but when Sang suddenly cuts Jian out of his life Ungjae doesn't know what to do. Would a few close calls and some bad dreams end everything before it even had a chance to begin?





	1. "Dude are you fucking stupid?"

**Author's Note:**

> This monster of a fic literally happened because of this one vlive http://www.vlive.tv/video/22284 also this is my first fic so be nice please? Okay? Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang and Jian skirt around each other not quite sure if what they feel for the other is how the other feels for them but eventually Ungjae gives Sang a final push to blurt out his feelings. This is only the beginning of what Sang and Jian thought would be a peaceful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi there's no smut in this chapter wait till the next one. 
> 
> *Edited this chapter slightly. Not much has changed just fixed some typos etc*

Going through the last of the pictures in the 'Jisang friends for life' folder on his phone Jian smiles standing up and stretching a bit to get his blood flowing again. He'd been sitting on the couch in the same spot for two hours smiling like a school girl with a crush looking through every picture he had of himself with Sang. Across the room Sang had been pretending to write lyrics just to have an excuse to silently watch Jian while he went through the pictures memorizing his smile and laugh that he fell in love with.

 

Out of the members Jian felt the closest to Sang. Sang would always be doing stupid things to make him smile, laugh, fake cry (sometimes real cry) and he made him feel.. he made him feel things that he wasn't quite sure if it was okay to feel for a friend. It was borderline 'Wow, Sang cares about me so much we're like brothers to what the fuck is this tension between us?'

 

Jian didn't really know how to feel, most days it was fine, going to practice with Sang and the others, working on songs, eating and wasting too much time playing around then to be yelled at to get back to work but some days.. some days Sang would go a little overboard.

 

It was another normal day well normal for them and Sang had been up to no good as usual. He'd been teasing Jian all day knowing just what to do and say to make him a stuttering blushing mess which made the other boys fall over in laughter seeing their leader get so worked up over Sang of all people. To them it was all fun and games just Sang being an asshole and annoying Jian since they've always been close but to Jian the line was blurring from close friends to 'Does he actually mean everything he says? Is there something I'm missing?' Jian shook off those thoughts till Sang teased him again riling him up, filling his mind with too much to think about 'Oh my god Jian pull yourself together, you can't be thinking of your band member like that. You're the leader you need to keep things pg no matter how much he licks his lips suggestively around you and holds you a little closer and tighter by the waist than he does with any of the others or whispers things in your ear that... wait! Friends don't whisper stuff like that in your ear or do they..?'

 

He looked over his group of friends still catching their breaths from laughing so hard when he saw Sang smirk before he ran off to god knows where. "Am I seeing things or did he just?" Jian was cut off by Jeup looking at him with an eyebrow raised "Did who just what?" Jian blinked and shook his head that it was nothing.

 

The day continued on like normal however Jian made sure to keep a little more distance between himself and Sang. He wasn't sure of anything, he wasn't sure of Sang's feelings or of his own.

 

~~~~~

 

Promotions were underway for their Imfactory plan for the year (and by promotions it meant that Star Empire saved as much money as they could and pretended that putting up two posters was enough promo but anyways) and they were going to be in Japan to film a music video, hold a few fanmeets and concerts. Of course as always they'd do VLives and film I'm Fact Alive episodes to put up for their fans to see all the antics they got up to like Jeup burning his mouth on a drink that was still too fucking hot, Ungtae (Taeho and Ungjae) being boyfriends as usual with Sang being that asshole of a guy always trying to get between them and of course a cute video of Jian happily eating which Sang (don't tell anyone) watched about a hundred times the second it was posted.

 

It was another busy day for them in Japan when they all made a plan to go out together to eat in the evening. The staff suggested for the members to split up so they could film separately for an I'm Fact Alive episode of them heading to the restaurant. As soon as the idea was discussed Sang literally jumped past the others to grab Jian's hand yelling "He's my date tonight guys!" which they all laughed at and well Jian.. well he let out a small nervous laugh looking away trying to hide the blush that was daring to creep up onto his cheeks.

 

The pairs were as follows for this episode of I'm Fact Alive; Jian with Sang, Jeup with Ungjae and Taeho by himself which was weird but we won't question why he wasn't with Ungjae it was probably because of another stupid fight between them but that's a different story.

 

They had started their trek to the restaurant and had been walking for a good fifteen minutes but they hadn't filmed anything yet. The staff had discussed with everyone that they'd start filming when they were a few minutes away from the restaurant so everyone could enjoy their walk. The entire time Sang held Jian's hand which no one batted an eye at because Sang was always handsy with everyone. Jian though.. Jian was sure he would faint, his heart was beating soo fast and all this tension over the last few months no not months, years since they first met was getting worse and worse in a good way and bad way. He felt like this was an actual date and again Jian felt his cheeks warm up with blush daring to creep up again. 'Come on Jian get it together he doesn't like you he likes girls he's just being flirty as usual he's flirty with everyone' he mentally reasoned with himself.

 

Sang was smiling so much it was kind of creepy. Jian looked absolutely amazing as usual, with his light baby blue denim jacket paired with a cute pink oversized sweater underneath, his beautiful black hair was styled casually and his lips were such a pretty shade of red (that matched so well with how much Jian was blushing but Sang wouldn't tell him) that Sang fell in love with everyday. He was holding Jian's hand, fingers intertwined, walking side by side like an actual couple and if that wasn't just the best thing that happened to him all day then he didn't know what was. Sang held onto Jian's hand tightly but not tight enough to hurt him just enough to make Jian feel safe and special, just enough to warm up his cold fingers and keep the blush on Jian's cute cheeks, just enough to assure himself that Jian wouldn't disappear and leave him. Just enough.

 

"Okay you two time to film!" one of the staff members yelled out startling both Jian and Sang in turn making Sang pull his hand away from Jian's which made Jian want to pout from the lack of Sang's warmth but 'no' Jian shook his head to get back to reality.

 

The cameras started rolling and it was all going smoothly for the first few seconds but Sang had another idea. He turned so fast catching Jian off guard tangling his fingers through Jian's hair and pulled him in by the back of his head to pretend to kiss him for the cameras which everyone saw. It was put into the episode, it looked like Sang doing the same old thing he always does to everyone in the group, pretends to kiss them but what no one noticed was that their lips actually touched and it wasn't a 'Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to' it was a 'I really meant it' kiss then Sang gave a quick wink turning back to the camera to continue talking acting like nothing had happened but in his head he was going crazy. 'Shit, hyung looks so soft and cute today and his face when I actually kissed him was priceless. When will he finally get that I like him but then again teasing him is what I live for'. When Sang had thought that holding Jian's hand was the best thing that happened to him that day well scratch that this took the cake.

 

Jian wasn't sure if anyone noticed what happened but with the lack of screaming he came to the conclusion that it looked like a fake kiss, a fake kiss that Sang always gave the members. Except for that one time Taeho and Sang actually kissed doing the Peppero kiss game but that was because Taeho was pissed at Ungjae and wanted to make him jealous by kissing Sang and that did not end well. After the live was over Ungjae stomped off murmuring under his breath how much he hated Taeho with Taeho running after him telling him to "Stop being such a baby Ungjae sheesh". Jeup ran after them and Sang shrugged his shoulders "I would've liked the kiss better if it was you" then bolted off after the others leaving Jian confused wondering if he heard him properly.

 

Back to present times he heard Sang continuing to talk to the camera and Jian quickly touched his lips with his fingers still not believing what happened before they entered the restaurant.

 

After the restaurant date the next couple of days were pretty uneventful. Sang was being unusually quiet, well mostly towards Jian. Sang was acting fine with the others but he hadn't talked to him. Then Jian thought back to the kiss 'Does Sang regret it? He hates me doesn't he.. but he initiated it then why is he avoiding me? It's not like it was a kiss kiss but still' "Ugh" Jian dropped his closed half empty water bottle onto the table then got up to leave before he heard Sang's voice. "That is not how you do a water bottle flip hyung" and if Jeup didn't ask what was wrong with Jian then he wouldn't have realized how big he smiled and how he kept staring at Sang finally hearing his voice again.

 

~~~~~

 

It was finally time to leave Japan and head back home to relax (who are we kidding to go straight back to work).  Sang had talked a bit more to Jian after the water bottle thing and it seemed that everything was okay again.

 

The staff and band were at the airport waiting to catch their flight when Jian had gone off to use the bathroom. He looked in the mirror making sure his hair was fine and his makeup was still good then he trailed his eyes down to his lips, he closed his eyes thinking back to that moment a couple of nights ago "I can't keep denying it.. I like him. I really do but I shouldn't.."

 

He got back to the others only to see Sang and Jeup fighting over god knows what. Jian took a seat and sighed trying to shrug off the fatigue of his fucked up sleep schedule. He started dozing off when he heard Sang whispering something to Jeup.

 

"Jeup, please let me sit with Jian hyung please pretty please" Sang begged batting his eyelashes. "Ew stop that you disgusting lizard. You can take my damn seat on the plane. I'd rather sit alone than beside Jian when I know you'd just bug me even more. Also why don't you call me hyung you disrespectful brat" Jeup sighed. Sang cheered thanking him and moved next to Jian watching him fight sleep. He ran his fingers gently through Jian's hair "Hyung, it's time to get on the plane". Jian blinked trying to figure out if the conversation he heard between Sang and Jeup was real or was something made up in his half asleep daze because why would Sang beg Jeup to sit beside him "Hmm yeah I'm up".

 

"You call him hyung but not me!" Jeup smacked the back of Sang's head making him let out a laugh. Sang grabbed Jeup and hugged him "Aww is someone jealous?" he laughed again "You know I love you Jeup hyuuuunnng" he teased. Jeup pushed him away calling him a brat again and Jian felt, he felt his stomach sink. Was he jealous of what he just saw? Why did he feel bad when Sang said he loved Jeup? 'Calm down Jian you shouldn't feel like this.' Sang looked back seeing that Jian was lagging behind, he ran over to him grabbed his arm and started pulling him along "Come on hyung you don't wanna miss the flight. I'd miss you too much if you got stuck here". Jian smiled at that letting Sang drag him along.

 

~~~~~

 

They had been on the plane for about twenty minutes. Jian had taken the window seat and Sang took the seat beside him, Ungjae and Taeho were together in front of them and Jeup got a seat a bit farther away from them with their manager.

 

Jian looked through the window eyes not really focusing on anything dozing off when he felt a breath against his ear, he shivered then turned to see Sang smirking at him "W-What"? Sang smiled leaning over a little more getting awfully close. Jian thought he was going to kiss him again so he closed his eyes hoping it wouldn't happen but wait he did want it to happen but there were so many people around. Before he could continue fighting with himself mentally on what he wanted he felt Sang reach over and heard the shade of the window being pulled down "Hyung" Jian blinked his eyes open "It's too sunny you're gonna get a headache with the sun hitting your head straight on" Sang smiled moving back and getting comfortable in his seat again. Jian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding biting his lip looking away "Tease" he whispered to himself. Sang looked over and tried to cover a laugh. 'At least he's starting to understand how I feel.. I think. He can be so innocent sometimes but that's what I love about him'.

 

The rest of the plane ride was tease free except for the part where they got snacks to eat and Sang wiped off a few crumbs and a bit of icing that got stuck on Jian's lips with his thumb then licked his thumb clean staring at Jian "Yum, next time remind me to get that flavor of cake instead". Jian stared at Sang not knowing what to say and just nodded. He suddenly hated that he took the window seat because he was boxed in by Sang but then again teasing aside he kind of liked it. Compared to Jian's small frame Sang was a bit bigger, he had also been working out more lately 'Damn he's hot.. wait shut up Jian he's your bandmate, your friend. No matter how much he flirts it doesn't mean anything he just likes riling you up on purpose.. but he's everything you wanted in the perfect guy you had dreamed of. Shit, I really like him but I shouldn't' Jian took one last bite of the cake then snuggled up with the complimentary blanket provided by the airline trying to get some sleep in before they landed.

 

Sang was immersed in a book that he finally got the time to start reading (That Jian had bought for his birthday last year. He had wrapped it up so nicely with pretty pink paper and put a bow on it with a little note that said Happy Birthday Sangyyy I love you). Smiling at the memory Sang glanced over to see Jian curled up in his seat making himself look even smaller than he was. Sang wanted to kiss him so bad but he couldn't, if anyone saw he would get into so much shit. He sighed then leaned over to fix Jian's blanket and quickly left a kiss on top of Jian's head. Jian let out a breath mumbling Sang's name and he froze thinking Jian was awake but to his good luck he wasn't. Sang sighed again moving back "I should tell him". "Tell him what?" that question belonged to Ungjae, he was looking over his seat with a smirk making Sang feel like he got caught stealing. "H-How much did you see"? Ungjae laughed quietly "Enough to know you love Jian more than we all thought. Tell him soon I don't think he can take your teasing much longer". Sang looked over at Jian then back to Ungjae "You think he feels the same way about me"? Ungjae just gave him a thumbs up nodding then turned back around into his seat letting Taeho rest his head on his shoulder while he slept.

 

"W-What are you doing?" Jian was pushed back against the wall in their practice room by Sang. Jian looked around confused as to where the others were and when did he get back home so fast wasn't he just on the plane???

 

"Hyung" Sang leaned in a bit closer taking every second to trail his eyes over Jian's beautiful features, his slight blush and his eyes that were trying so hard to avert his gaze. "S-Sang let go w-we have p-practice". Sang smirked leaning in closer ghosting his lips above Jian's but not touching "Isn't this better than practice?" Sang questioned.

 

Jian tried to get out of Sang's hold wanting to shake his head no although his brain was fucking stupid and made him shake his head yes. Sang chuckled moving closer to Jian's ear "You're so cute when you get flustered hyung" he whispered. Jian turned his head away, suddenly his vision blurred a bit then he kept hearing Sang call out "Hyung" over and over.

 

Jian jolted awake startling Sang and himself. "Are you okay hyung"? Jian looked around realizing he was still on the plane and that it was just a dream 'wow that's just great now I'm gonna have dirty dreams about him too. I'm failing as a leader. Forget these feelings about him Jian you can't like him' Jian sighed and nodded "Just a bad dream". Sang looked worried and covered Jian's hand with his "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Jian shook his head saying it was fine and ruffled up Sang's hair "You're sweet but don't worry I'm absolutely fine" he smiled.

 

~~~~~

 

The car ride back to the dorm from the airport was pretty silent except for Ungjae bickering with Taeho about something for two minutes before Jeup said he'd shove his calligraphy pens down Ungjae's throat if he didn't shut the fuck up. Taeho giggled getting a glare from Ungjae but he shut up and put his headphones in.

 

Taeho and Ungjae were sitting in the middle seats with Jeup in the back to the left fast asleep and Sang sitting beside Jian in the back and guess what Jian got a window seat again.

 

Even though he kept telling himself to keep away from him he kept trying to be near Sang he couldn't help it. He made him feel so warm and happy and safe and it was no surprise to anyone that Jian liked being taken care of. He's said that a few times before. Although he did his best as a leader at the end of the day he liked feeling small and taken care of and just feel special to someone but that someone in his head was Sang and Jian really shouldn't.

 

"Hyung, you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately". Jian turned to look at Sang 'Damn it why did it have to be you. Stupid heart can you stop loving him' "Yeah.. yeah I'm great". Sang pouted not believing him but didn't say anything more, he leaned his side closer to Jian linking his arm with him then snuggled up and closed his eyes. Jian then realized that this entire time Sang hadn't slept on the plane, he was awake for him 'Wait no why would he stay awake for me? He was reading his book that's why he was awake' Jian moved a bit and Sang let a out a whine."Hyung, stay still you're comfy I wanna sleep a bit". Jian bit the inside of his cheek and nodded not that Sang could see, he had his eyes closed.

 

For the next few minutes Jian looked over Sang's sleeping figure internally dying because 'This hot as fuck guy right here is snuggling with me and sleeping so peacefully with a smile on his face I can't handle thiiiiissss' Jian broke away from his thoughts when he heard the noise of a camera go off "Ungjae"! "Sorry hyung but you two look adorable I'm gonna post this on Twitter" Ungjae turned around opening the Twitter app before he felt Jian kick his seat. "Don't you dare post that" Jian grumbled. Ungjae turned back around with a knowing smirk "And why shouldn't I hyung"? Jian froze for a few seconds when he felt Sang moving around in his sleep, Jian cooed and ran his fingers through his hair making Sang fall back into a deep slumber. "Aww too cute" Ungjae took another picture. Jian began to whisper shout making sure not to wake Sang "Don't post any of those because.. because my makeup is shit. Yeah my makeup is terrible right now"! Ungjae let out a laugh "That's the worst excuse I've ever heard but I'll listen to you this time". Jian let out a sigh of relief then sat back comfortably again but then it dawned on him 'Does Ungjae know?'

 

Sang had woken up a minute before they got to their dorm and leaned up quickly to kiss Jian's cheek making sure no one else saw "That was such a comfortable nap we should do that more". Jian blushed and nodded 'Damn it he can see me blushing. Stop Jian, stop it!'

 

~~~~~

 

Once they got back to the dorm Jeup and Taeho passed out on their beds, Ungjae sat on the couch scrolling through his phone, Sang went into the kitchen to grab a snack and Jian went to his room to put away stuff from his luggage.

 

Ungjae looked around trying to find Sang and he heard someone in the kitchen, guessing it was him he jumped up from the couch and slid across the floor with his socked feet straight into the kitchen bumping into Sang almost making him drop his bowl of chips. "Warn me when you're gonna be doing stunts and wear a helmet next time will you!" Sang gasped.

 

Ungjae stole a chip without a care taking a seat at the table motioning for Sang to sit with him "You have to see these pictures"! Sang gave Ungjae a look of confusion grabbing his phone "Oh.." they were pictures of Sang and Jian cuddling in the car with Sang fast asleep with Jian blushing and there were a few pictures of Jian running his fingers through Sang's hair "I didn't know he did that..".

 

Ungjae grabbed his phone back and tilted his head slightly "Tell him now before he gets hurt. You've been teasing him long enough and it seems to me that he really likes you". Sang nibbled on a chip taking in Ungjae's words before he heard someone else speak up. "Who likes.. who likes S-Sang?" Sang turned around seeing Jian picking at the sleeve of his shirt and he looked so, he looked so dejected. "Oh it wasn't about me it was that Ungjae likes Taeho" Sang said standing up. "But they're already together I don't understand" Jian looked over to Ungjae and Ungjae just agreed with Sang confusing Jian even more. Sang moved closer to Jian holding a chip up to his mouth. Jian took it and ate it slowly "You're so cute hyung" Sang whispered before he walked out of the kitchen yelling to wake up Taeho and Jeup to annoy them.

 

Ungjae sighed noticing Jian's inner turmoil placing a hand on his shoulder "You both feel the same" he walked off leaving Jian with a mess of questions running through his head.

 

~~~~~

 

After getting four hours of sleep they got up the next day to go practice some routines and maybe get some time in to work on new music. The members dragged themselves in one by one fighting sleep and exhaustion. Taeho was clinging onto Ungjae whining that he needed more sleep while Ungjae tried his hardest not to fall over from his weight "Taeho let go damn it"! "Nooooo" Taeho whined clinging onto Ungjae even tighter. "I didn't know I was dating a koala" Ungjae chuckled. Taeho let go with a huff skipping over to grab Sang hugging him and complaining how "Ungjae is a meanie Sang". Sang mumbled something about it being too early to deal with this and yelled at Ungjae "Ungjae take your problem off my hands I'm too tired for this"! Taeho slapped Sang's arm mumbling how everyone is so mean. He looked around for his next victim and jumped into Jeup's lap who was sitting against the mirrors half asleep. He woke up with a shout only to hear the room filled with laughter except one person wasn't laughing. Jian was sitting on the bench at the side of the room feeling jealousy bubble up inside him again after witnessing how Taeho was hugging Sang. 'Shit, Jian you need to focus they're friends they'll obviously act like that'.

 

After everyone calmed down they had done a decent amount of work throughout the day almost finishing a new choreography and thought up some more lyrics and tunes. "Okay guys how about we do the steps one more time and we'll call it a day" Jian clapped his hands together once and counted to three. He stood in the front with everyone behind him following his moves when he noticed in the mirror Taeho not so sneakily sitting down on the bench. Jian didn't say anything he knew how tired everyone was and he wasn't prepared to hear more whining and being the most amazing person he is he wanted Ungjae to sleep peacefully tonight without Taeho complaining every ten seconds about how tired he was so he let it go.

 

Once the final move was done Jian spun around on his heels looking over his friends "Great job guys! Thank you for working so hard today I know we hardly got any rest but I'll try to get us an extra day off okay?" He heard them tiredly cheer and one by one they left the room talking about what they should order to eat.

 

Jian thought to himself that he'd stay a little longer to practice the moves a few more times, he went over to the computer to turn on the music humming along when he felt a tap on his shoulder that startled him. Spinning around ready to attack he saw it was Sang "Holy shit you almost gave me a heart attack" Jian gasped. Sang sheepishly apologized and said that he had left something. Jian waved his hand in whatever direction letting Sang know that he heard him turning back around to change the music.

 

Jian moved over to the mirrored wall getting ready to dance when he realized how thirsty he was, glancing around he found his bottle and bent over to pick it up. He stood up to take a sip when he noticed Sang in the mirror behind him "Oh my god Sang stop scaring me I thought you left!" Before Jian could turn around Sang had pushed him up against the mirrors. "Sang w-what are you doing?" Jian's mind raced back to that dream he had and 'Oh my god this can't be happening in real life'.

 

"Hyung, I was gonna leave but I'm really hungry". Jian looked in the mirror at Sang with a confused expression "Then go back to the dorm and eat with the others they said they'd order food".  Sang shook his head no "But hyung, I can't make it there I wanna eat right now" Sang whined. Jian huffed getting a little annoyed "Sang I don't have any food on me so can you let me go please".

 

Sang pushed himself even closer to Jian not giving him any space to escape. "S-Sang.." Jian whispered. Sang ghosted his lips over Jian's ear "I'm hungry". Jian tried pushing Sang off but it was a lost cause because Sang was so much stronger "Um w-what do y-you um want t-to eat?" Jian watched as Sang bit his lip in the mirror before he whispered "You" and holy fuck that was such a typical bad porn line but Jian didn't give a shit he couldn't believe Sang just said that.

 

A shiver went down his spine as Sang brought his arm around and traced his fingers over Jian's shirt along his stomach trailing up to his collarbones. Jian's breath hitched and he didn't know if he should push Sang off. Just how far would he go? Was this all a joke?

 

Sang lightly nipped at his ear and swiped his thumb across Jian's bottom lip "Hyung,your lips are so pretty". Jian let out small breaths trying to steady himself waiting for Sang to start laughing in his face but he didn't. "I love how flustered you get when I tease you". Jian felt Sang's other hand grab at his hip and in a split second he was spun around facing Sang and was pushed back against the mirrors again. "S-Sang.." Jian stuttered feeling confused. "Shh" Sang searched Jian's eyes looking for any kind of resistance that he should stop but not seeing anything he continued.

 

Sang parted Jian's legs with his left leg making it even harder for Jian to escape if he wanted to. He nosed at Jian's neck breathing in his scent and left light kisses making Jian's breath hitch. "You're awfully quiet hyung" Sang pulled back smirking as he squeezed Jian's ass making him let out a whine "Ah there we go that was such a pretty noise".

 

Jian stared in shock not believing himself right now 'Jian you need to stop this! You can't let this happen' "S-Sang p-please I". "Hmm?" Sang got even closer getting rid of the slightest bit of space they had left between them "Can I kiss you"? Jian nodded without a second thought 'Wait no why did I nod!' Jian glued his eyes shut waiting to be kissed when he heard a chuckle, opening his eyes he saw Sang smiling at him. "You're honestly the cutest did you know that?" Sang rubbed his thumb across Jian's cheek. "Um I um.." Jian had forgotten how to speak, what was happening?

 

Sang leaned forward to kiss him when the practice room door was flung open by Taeho yelling "Sang hurry up"! Sang jumped back tripping over his own feet falling onto his back. Letting out a groan he sat up glaring at Taeho "What the fuck". Taeho laughed seeing Sang in pain. "You little shit what do you want?!" Sang slowly stood up wincing from the pain in his back. "Well we've been waiting for you in the lobby forever we thought you were eaten by a ghost" Taeho said acting completely serious about his statement. Sang rolled his eyes cursing Taeho for ruining his moment with Jian "Ghosts don't eat people idiot and you guys should've left I would've eaten later". Taeho crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently "You were almost in tears at how hungry you were but then you told us to wait because you forgot something up here and now you're saying we should've left. Why aren't you hungry anymore hmm"? Sang looked over at Jian trying to find some sort of answer.

 

Jian coughed quickly thinking of something "Um he saw me practicing and asked if I could help him with one of the moves. I told him to go eat but he said that he'd wait for me". Taeho squinted an eye acting as though he didn't believe a thing but then punched Sang in the arm. "Dude what the fuck was that for?" Sang rubbed his arm glaring at Taeho. "How could you let Jian keep dancing you should've dragged him along with you. He hasn't eaten all day!" Taeho spit out taking the other two back a bit. "Okay sorry mom damn" Sang grabbed Jian's arm dragging him out of the room yelling at Taeho "Happy now?!"

 

~~~~~

 

On their way back to the dorms it was awkward to say the least, the others were chatting normally and somehow Jian and Sang ended up walking behind them and at this moment Jian really didn't want to be near Sang 'How could I have let things get that far? What would've happened if Taeho didn't show up? Why didn't I stop him? Oh my god what if we got caught? What if Sang got kicked out of the band??' Jian's mind was a war zone of what ifs and he knew that they had made it work with Ungjae and Taeho, they had all kept it a secret from everyone making sure their two friends didn't get into trouble but Jian didn't know if Sang and himself could do the same. What if Jian was a one time thing and Sang just needed some release, what if Sang wanted to use him? That thought broke his heart. Maybe he was overthinking things but before he knew it there were tears spilling from his eyes.

 

Sang noticed and panicked quickly grabbing Jian's hand trying to get his attention. Luckily the others didn't look back and had no idea what was happening behind them "Hyung, I'm.. I'm sorry did I go too far"? Jian glanced at Sang shaking his head no 'What the fuck Jian just let him down so he'll stop. Why do you keep letting yourself do this? You can't have feelings for him you're the leader' Jian didn't say anything more like always and let Sang wipe his tears away, he put an arm around his shoulder as they continued to the dorm.

 

"Pretty people shouldn't cry you know" Sang whispered. Jian glanced over at Sang and he couldn't help but let a smile out "I um". Sang shushed him by putting a finger on his lips "I'll always cheer you up you know. I'll do anything to make you happy". And that sounded so genuine to Jian 'You know what fuck it' Jian was going to stop caring about what ifs, if he was right then Sang did feel the same about him as he felt about the other. He was just going to let things happen but of course he would still worry because he was the leader of their group after all but if anything happened he'd deal with it then. He didn't know when he'd tell Sang he likes him but he was hoping Sang would say it first (that is if Jian was right about Sang's feelings) so it would be easier on him.

 

Jian stopped Sang and watched the others continue on getting further away. Sang was going to ask what's wrong when Jian quickly kissed his cheek. "H-Hyung.." now it was Sang who was stuttering. Jian blushed then ran off to catch up to the others.

 

"I don't like him.. I think I'm in love with him" Sang ran as well to catch up to the others.

 

~~~~~

 

Finally back at the dorm everyone split up doing various things like doing some laundry, showering, tidying up a bit, wasting time on social media and laying around while Ungjae called up a fried chicken place placing an order.

 

The boys had finished whatever they were doing and sat down to eat "This stuff is nothing but fat" Jeup said around a mouthful of Nutella dipped popcorn. "The fuck are you talking about when you're eating that stuff" Taeho pointed out. "Snacks aren't bad for you but that deep fried chicken sure is" Jeup continued eating his popcorn. Taeho grabbed Jeup's bag of popcorn "Who taught you that snacks aren't bad for you? You sound like an idiot". Before Taeho could continue Ungjae shoved a piece of chicken into Taeho's mouth to shut him up and gave Jeup his popcorn back "You know we work out so much everyday we could eat a truck of fried food and not get fat at all" Ungjae said. Jeup hummed in agreement continuing to eat his snacks while occasionally taking a bite of chicken.

 

They all continued to eat in silence till Sang spoke "Hyung" Sang placed more food onto Jian's plate "You need to eat more". Jian was going to protest but seeing Sang's pout he continued eating. "You two are too cute why aren't we like that anymore Taeho?" Ungjae piped up. Jian widened his eyes 'Oh shit they're all gonna know we have a thing going on whatever it is' before Jian could could say anything in his defence Taeho pinched Ungjae "Because we're like an old married couple now and Sang and Jian are adorable friends so obviously they'll be cute like that". "Pssh yeah friends" Ungjae stuffed his mouth with more chicken giving both Sang and Jian knowing looks. Sang gave Jian's knee a reassuring squeeze letting him know not to worry. Jian relaxed a bit reminding himself that he needed to have a talk with Sang about them, about what they had between them before shit got crazy again.

 

They had finished eating and tidied up when Sang suggested they play a game before they headed off to bed. "So what's the game?" Taeho asked excitedly. Sang was about to explain when Jeup came out of the bedroom with a smirk on his face "Look at what I found out. You guys won't believe it" Jeup was holding up Taeho's phone with a smirk. "Give that back!" Taeho went to grab at it. "Nope" Jeup swerved and slid into his pile of friends on the floor "Taeho you really should put a passcode on this thing" Jeup laughed. "JEUP GIVE IT BACK!" Taeho lunged for his phone but Jeup rolled away making Taeho fall into Ungjae knocking him to the ground "Shit, I'm sorry baby" Ungjae was about to answer when Jeup said "Baby? Isn't there something else you call him"?

 

Everyone looked over at Jeup and Taeho's blood ran cold 'Oh no he went through my messages didn't he' "Don't say anything Jeup and I'll let your snacks live" Taeho threatened. Jeup looked as though he was contemplating his decision but shook his head "I have my snacks locked up safely unlike your phone here" Jeup sat down in the circle "So wanna know what Taeho calls Ungjae"? "Jeup listen I really don't think you shou-" Jian was cut off by Sang shushing him "I wanna know I'm not gonna be able to sleep without knowing". Taeho tried getting Ungjae to stop what was happening but he knew it was a lost cause it's not like it was easy to hide anything from the others anyways. "Taeho calls Ungjae... daddy" Jeup fake gagged. Taeho froze biting his lip from embarrassment, Ungjae shrugged like it was nothing, Jian didn't know how to react.. that was kind of hot and Sang blurted out exactly what Jian was thinking "That's hot as fuck". Ungjae smiled "I know right". "Guys stop it" Taeho whined. Jeup slid Taeho's phone across the floor back to him "And that was my good deed of the day may I be blessed with good karma". Taeho glared at Jeup making him let out a laugh.

 

The daddy thing was what got everyone into this game Sang made on the spot. As promised everyone said they'd play Sang's game before bed but they had no idea it would be something like this.

 

"Alright let's start with Jeup. Out of all of us who would you top for and who would you bottom for?" Sang asked casually as if talking about this was completly normal. Jeup choked looking at Sang like he was crazy "Sang what kind of game is this? I'm not answering that"! "Everyone's gonna get the same questions and what's wrong with answering them? We're all close here it doesn't matter" Sang shrugged. Jeup threw a pillow at Sang calling him a pervert but still answered "I'd top you all except for Sang... fucking hell I need to be drunk for this shit". "Sorry, Taeho drank every last drop of alcohol in this place when he thought I was gonna leave him because I said his hair looked funny the one day" Ungjae laughed. Taeho pouted moving away from Ungjae sitting closer to Sang.

 

They continued the game with everyone answering. Taeho said he'd top and bottom for Ungjae since they share and bottom for everyone else, Ungjae said he'd top and bottom for Taeho and bottom for everyone else, Sang said he'd top them all of course and the last person to answer was Jian. He didn't want to do this, Jian felt flustered just hearing everyone's answers and yes he'd admit that maybe he was a bit too innocent but there was nothing wrong with that!

 

"So hyung, what about you?" Sang smirked scooting over a little closer. "Um" Jian averted his eyes looking anywhere else and focused on the pattern on the pillow Jeup had thrown at Sang. "I'll make it easier for you just listen" Sang reasoned. Jian could feel his face heating up and he really needed to get out of there before he embarrassed himself. "Sang let him live" Ungjae said throwing a pillow at him. "Is it throw pillows at Sang day today because I don't appreciate it" Sang stared daggers at Ungjae. Ungjae put his hands up telling Sang not to kill him and Sang carried on with the game.

 

"So hyung,how about Jeup? Would you top or bottom for him"? Jian looked over at Jeup who could care less about the game now but Jian felt so exposed. "Come on" Sang urged him on. "Bottom.." Jian whispered feeling his face get red. Sang winked at Jeup making him yell at Sang that he was a pervert again. "And Ungjae?" "Bottom" Jian whispered again. "Taeho?" "B-Bottom" Jian stuttered. 'Wow why is it suddenly so hot in here' "And" Sang leaned in closer grabbing Jian by the collar "Me"? Jian stopped breathing forgetting that anyone else was in the room "I.." "You?" Sang questioned. "Um I S-Sang I.." Jian couldn't help but stutter how should he answer this. "Go on" Sang pulled him closer. "B-Bottom" Jian whispered. Sang let go with a grin and sat back hearing Taeho and Jeup laughing at Sang making Jian so flustered but Ungjae gave him a disapproving look. Sang mouthed "Don't worry about it" to Ungjae and that was that.

 

After the game they all stumbled to their rooms to finally get some much needed sleep but Jian couldn't sleep at all 'I can't believe I told Sang I'd bottom for him I'm so fucking embarrassed' Jian rolled onto his stomach smushing his face into his pillow before he heard his phone go off signalling a text. Jian grabbed his phone seeing it was a message from Sang and choked in embarrassment the second he read it. "You'd be such a cute bottom for me baby. I can just imagine your pretty little whines" Jian rolled back over throwing his phone to the end of his bed "Jeup is right Sang is a pervert". Pulling up his blanket he got ready to try and sleep again when he got another message, slightly annoyed he sat up grabbing his phone from the end of his bed to see there was a new message from Sang "Goodnight hyung" 'How can he go from saying baby to hyung that fast I hate him' Jian groaned curling up under the covers again trying to get to sleep.

 

In his room Sang smiled imagining how Jian must've looked while reading his messages. He placed his phone on top of the book Jian gave him for his birthday and turned over to get some sleep "Tomorrow's going to be fun".

 

~~~~~

 

Jian shot his eyes open when he felt someone near his bed "S-Sang"! "Shh hyung" Sang got into Jian's bed placing his legs on either side of Jian hovering over him. "What are you doing here?" Jian glanced around the room noticing it was still dark out. "I got bored" Sang traced his thumb across Jian's lips. "S-Sang we have to get up early tomorrow go back to bed" Jian pushed at Sang's shoulder trying to get him to listen. "Hyung, I'm bored I won't go to bed unless you entertain me" grabbing Jian's wrists he pinned them above his head startling Jian. "Sang l-let go" Jian twisted his arms to get free but Sang wasn't going to let that happen.

 

"Baby" Sang whispered. Jian's eyes widened at that stopping what he was doing. "You like being called baby don't you?" Sang leaned down closing the distance between them giving Jian a quick kiss. "I.." Jian blushed looking away. "Hmm?" Sang began peppering kisses down Jian's jaw, his neck then pulled at the collar of Jian's t-shirt to leave a hickey below his collar bone. Jian let out a small whine "S-Sang no marks". "Oops" Sang grinned "You liked it though. Just make sure to wear shirts that'll keep it covered okay"? Jian nodded even though he should be telling Sang off right now but he kind of wanted him to continue what he was doing.

 

With one hand pinning Jian's wrists above him Sang trailed his other hand down grabbing at Jian's waist "Stay still" Jian didn't utter a word still not believing this was happening. Leaning down again Sang kissed Jian this time a little harder, their lips fit together perfectly, pulling back Sang let out a sigh "I love your lips so much baby" smiling at Jian's blushing face Sang went in to kiss him again this time parting Jian's lips with his tongue kissing him deeper. Jian tasted like honey and clouds and Sang didn't know what clouds tasted like but that's how he'd describe him he just tasted soft and pretty. Sang pulled back nipping at Jian's bottom lip making him let out a whine of his name. Taking in Jian's flushed appearance Sang whispered in his ear "You like this don't you baby?" he heard Jian's breath hitch still trying so hard to stay innocent not wanting to give in to Sang just yet "You're so innocent baby but I can't wait to hear you beg for more".

 

He nipped at Jian's ear pulling back with a smirk. Moving the hand that was on Jian's hip he trailed his fingers to the waist band of Jian's pyjama bottoms. "S-Sang.." Jian whined a little breathless. Looking up he saw Jian biting his lip averting his gaze "What do you want baby"? Jian shook his head no still not looking at Sang "Do you want this?" Sang slowly pulled at the waist of Jian's pants watching Jian's reaction. "I.." Jian trailed off. "You what baby?" Sang stopped what he was doing making Jian look at Sang 'Why won't he continue?' as if hearing his thoughts Sang spoke up "You need to tell me what you want me to do baby". Jian bit his lip again and mumbled something "I didn't hear you" Sang waited to hear Jian finally ask him for something, anything. Jian took in a breath "T-Touch m-me please.." Sang smiled "That wasn't so hard was it?" Sang went back to working on pulling Jian's pants down when..

 

It was hell o'clock in the morning when Jian woke up with a start prying his eyes open he saw Sang sitting on his waist dangerously close to a growing problem 'Oh my god all that was just a dream holy shit! Fuck I hope he doesn't notice I'm hard oh my god oh my oh my god' gently pushing at Sang's chest Jian wanted him to get off to get up for the day

 

"Hyung, stop, you look so cute when you've just woken up let me stare like a creep for bit" Sang pouted. Jian punched him in the chest lightly then laid back down with a huff "Sang" he said in his morning voice 'What the hell why is my voice so dead today' "W-We have to leave soon" 'What's wrong with my voice..' "Hyung! You're losing your voice" Sang pouted leaning down gently placing the back of his hand on his forehead "Hmm you seem a little warm but I don't think you're sick. Don't worry hyung I'll take care of you and your voice will be back in no time"! Jian hummed pushing at Sang again to get up. If he didn't leave soon he was scared Sang would notice the growing problem in his pants and he was so embarrassed that he had a dirty dream about him, he could hardly look Sang in the eyes.

 

Sang jumped off him scurrying over to Jian's door telling him to get ready and that he'd have a bowl of soup ready for him. Before he left he said one more thing "I need your voice to get better so I can hear those pretty whines" before Jian could even react Sang was gone.

 

'Whines? Wait is he just saying that or was I being loud in my sleep? Oh my god I hope he's just saying that and didn't hear me in my sleep although I don't think I whined in my sleep' sighing thanking whatever higher power was out there for saving him from the embarrassment of being caught with a hardon (he hoped Sang didn't know he really hoped) he got up to head to shower. Jian still wasn't sure what Sang and him were, was Sang just taking teasing to another level or did he really like doing all that stuff with him? Anyways like he told himself last night he'd let things keep going the way they were but he should probably have a talk with him soon.

 

Jian got to the shower and willed his arousal to go away, he had no time to do anything and even if he wanted to he'd die of embarrassment, he's paranoid Sang would know and he can't deal with that right now. After taking the coldest shower known to man Jian changed into a soft hoodie and some sweats then headed over to the kitchen passing by Taeho not so subtly making out with Ungjae "C-close th-the door" Jian croaked out.

 

"Hyung, your soup is ready" Sang looked up from the book he was reading pointing to the small bowl of soup with a plain piece of toast. Thanking the younger by ruffling his hair Jian sat down to eat taking in Sang's innocent look while he was reading but deep down Jian knew this kid wasn't as innocent as he makes himself seem to everyone. "Thank you f-or this" Sang looked up nodding and went back to reading. "Aren't you going to eat too?" Jian croaked out 'My voice is just getting worse and worse' Sang pointed to the empty bowl at the counter and continued reading. "Oh" 'Why is he being so quiet he's always trying to talk to me? Oh no did he notice this morning? Is he disgusted?' Jian shook his head telling himself he couldn't have noticed.

 

After Jian finished eating he washed his bowl and Sang's then felt arms wrap around his waist from behind him. "You look so soft in this hoodie hyung". 'Finally he's talking to me' Jian hummed acknowledging that he heard him, he didn't want to ruin his voice more. Jian shut the tap off and moved to go but Sang held him in place against the counter.

 

"Hyung" Jian turned his head to the side looking at Sang raising an eyebrow. Sang understood that Jian was asking Sang what he wanted and Sang hooked his chin over Jian's shoulder "Your whines were so cute this morning". Jian widened his eyes 'Shit I was loud in my sleep oh my god no shit shit shit' "What were you dreaming of hyung? Or should I say who"? Jian bit his lip closing his eyes praying for something to get him out of this situation, luckily Jeup came into the kitchen then whining about how disgusting Taeho and Ungjae were being. Sang momentarily loosened his grip on Jian and that's when Jian escaped pushing Sang off running past Jeup and out the door. "What's with him?" Jeup glanced over at Sang then headed towards the fridge. "Not sure" Sang left hearing Jeup complaining behind him that all his chocolate milk was done.

 

~~~~~

 

Jian walked to the company taking the time to clear his head of everything that has happened over the past few days. Jian wasn't stupid he just second guessed himself a lot, one second he'd think he knew Sang's feelings and the next second he'd question himself putting his own feelings down that he was just overreacting to how Sang was acting with him. 'Ungjae did say something about us both feeling the same.. If he means what I think he means I hope he's right' sighing Jian pulled his hood down walking into the company heading straight to their practice room not paying attention to anything or anyone around him. The second he got into their practice room he laid down on the bench at the side of the room to take a quick nap before the others got there 'I'm so tired oh my god' turning onto his side facing the mirrored wall he placed his hands under his head and dozed off.

 

The others rushed into the room talking loudly knocking a chair over making Jian wake up with a start rolling off the bench falling to the floor with a thud "Fuck". Sang rushed over helping Jian sit up "Hyung, are you alright?" Jian pulled away from Sang's grip getting up not noticing Sang's sad expression "I'm f-ine" Jian left Sang going over to the computer table rummaging around looking for a pen and paper, finding what he was looking for he quickly scribbled something down then showed it to the boys "Guys by the way I got us that day off that I promised". Taeho cheered jumping into Ungjae's arms making him fall back onto his ass "Taeho"! Jeup laughed at Ungjae going to put the chair back in place "You guys are such a mess".

 

The day went on as normal with them practicing routines, recording videos and writing lyrics. Throughout the whole day Sang kept trying to get into Jian's personal space and Jian kept ignoring him, maybe that wasn't very nice of him but he still felt embarrassed about this morning and he still hadn't had the chance to talk to him about them which he'll have to wait a little longer to do now since his voice was out of commission

 

As the boys were taking one of their breaks Sang motioned to Ungjae to follow him, they went out to the hall and Sang slumped back against the wall "Ungjae help me". Ungjae pulled Sang down to sit against the wall with him "What's wrong?" usually Sang never asked Ungjae for help with anything but since he's asking it must've been something bad. "Jian's been ignoring me all day. Remember when we walked into the practice room and he fell off the bench"? Ungjae nodded. "I went over to help him but he pulled away from me so fast not looking at me. Is he upset with me? Does he hate me? I don't know what I did and I've tried asking him but like I said he keeps ignoring me" Sang pouted burying his face in his hands.

 

"Sang, you know Jian hyung would never hate you right? I think it's time you have a talk with him he's probably a little confused with his own feelings and yours. I warned you that he might get hurt don't keep doing this to him okay?" Ungjae patted Sang's shoulder getting him to look up at him "What if he doesn't like me back?" Ungjae let out an exasperated sigh "Dude are you fucking stupid? Everyone can see that you guys like each other, just fucking tell him and get it over with I can't stand watching you two tiptoe around. You already tease him so much I'm surprised you two haven't fucked yet". Sang slapped his hand over Ungjae's mouth "Oh my god don't say stuff like that out loud what if someone heard"?! "He...ard w..hat?" they heard Jian croak out, looking over they both turned to see Jian standing there with his arms crossed over his chest "Go pra...ctice" he turned back around not taking a second to look at Sang. "See he's ignoring me.." Sang whined. Ungjae stood up pulling Sang with him "Come on lover boy I'll do something to get you two alone". Sang pulled Ungjae into a bone crushing hug "Thank you! I owe you one!"

 

After practicing for another hour Ungjae made up some excuse to Taeho and Jeup that the staff wanted them to do something, they somehow believed him and left leaving Jian and Sang alone together.

 

"Hyung" Sang walked over a little closer going to put his hand on Jian's shoulder. Jian moved away heading over to the computer system in the corner of the room pretending to look through tracks. "Hyung, please stop ignoring me. What did I do? I'm sorry". Jian didn't turn to look at him still ignoring him. "Hyung" Sang pulled Jian away from the computer turning him around to face him "Hyung please..."

 

Jian finally looked at him and 'oh he's.. he's tearing up' Jian felt so bad for ignoring him all day and it hit him that although Sang acted like a tease 24/7 he was still younger than him. Jian shook his head no wiping away at the tears that were barely escaping Sang's eyes. Sang smiled pulling Jian into a hug "Finally you're paying attention to me. What's wrong hyung why have you been ignoring me"? Jian pulled away from the hug then pulled out his phone 'I'll message him since I can't talk' Sang watched in confusion as Jian typed on his phone then his phone went off 'Oh he's messaging me since he can't talk' Sang ripped his phone out from his pocket not wanting to waste any time in finding out what was wrong. Sang opened up the message reading it out loud "I didn't mean to ignore you I've just been trying to wrap my head around some things and I also wanted to focus on work. I'm sorry." Sang was about to talk when he got another message "Also I was still embarrassed from this morning.." Sang looked up from his phone with a smirk. Jian immediately wanted to run. Why did he have to say that? "You're cute hyung and I think I know what you've been thinking of" Jian raised an eyebrow saying 'You do?' Sang nodded.

 

Sang pulled Jian with him toward the bench sitting down pulling Jian onto his lap "I know you won't be able to talk but I'll do all the talking okay"? Jian nodded. "I should've said this sooner but I was scared you'd turn me down but Ungjae that little shit made me see the light" Jian tried to laugh at how Sang was talking about Ungjae. "Anyways what I'm trying to say is that at first when we first met I used to tease you because it was fun seeing your reactions but as the months went on I wanted to tease you because I loved your reactions not because it was funny to me but because you're so cute and well I slowly started to think of you more than a friend.."

 

Jian pulled at the sleeve of his shirt waiting for Sang to say what he was waiting for. "Hyung"? Jian looked at him waiting for what was next. Sang pulled him in by his chin giving him a chaste kiss "I.. I like you". Jian didn't know when but the next thing he knew he heard Sang shushing him telling him "Hyung, I'm sorry please stop crying. You don't feel the same do you"? Jian shook his head no punching Sang lightly in the shoulder "st...upid" Jian kissed Sang blushing like crazy. "I'm guessing that means you like me too. Why did we waste so much time before telling each other"? Jian shrugged smiling even bigger. "Hyung, that smile makes me like you more and more everyday" Sang refrained from saying love because he didn't know if that would be too much for Jian right now. He wanted to straight out say he was in love with him but he would take it slow and say he liked him, he didn't want to scare Jian off and finding out that Jian felt the same he knew everything would eventually fall into place "Hyung"? "Yeah?" Jian croaked out.  Sang rested his forehead against Jian's "Be mine".

 

Jian pulled back looking into Sang's eyes, it was really hard for him to talk so he mouthed his answer hoping Sang would understand "I'm yours". Sang immediately pulled Jian into a deep kiss hearing Jian let out a small whine. "I'll wait till your voice is better to do more because I need to hear your voice begging for me" Sang smirked. Jian felt his face flush with embarrassment trying to get off Sang's lap.

 

A few minutes later Ungjae pulled the door open slowly "You guys done?" he walked in cautiously keeping his eyes covered. "What are you doing?" Sang questioned. Ungjae pulled his hands away to see Jian sitting in Sang's lap "I thought I'd walk in to see you two fucking on the floor". Jian widened his eyes in shock and Sang yelled at Ungjae "Ungjae not everyone wants to fuck 24/7 like you and Taeho"! Ungjae laughed "It seems like you two worked things out". Jian and Sang nodded together. "Cute" Ungjae left quickly letting them know the others were home already. "Don't stay out late and use protection!" Ungjae laughed dodging a water bottle Sang threw at him running out the door.

 

The pair sat in silence taking in each other's presence, taking in the fact that they had finally confessed, taking in the fact that they both felt the same for the other. They sat in silence just happy to have the other with them, happy to hear the beat of their hearts and their breaths.

 

Sang was first to break the silence "Hyung"? Jian blinked breaking out of the trance he was in. "We should get going it's pretty late.." Sang placed a hand on Jian's waist squeezing lightly. Jian nodded quickly getting off of Sang's lap heading over to grab his things. Sang stood close to Jian awkwardly not knowing what to do, it was one thing teasing him all this time without confessing but now that they both shared their feelings he didn't want to do something to fuck it all up.

 

Jian turned to Sang having collected all his things as well as Sang's he gave him a small smile then slowly inched his hand over to hold Sang's, seeing Jian do that knocked all his worries out of his head 'We're a couple now.. we're a couple!' Sang happily intertwined his fingers with Jian's pulling him along "If we hurry back maybe there'll be some food left".

 

Jian smiled following the guy that he had a crush on for so long still not quite believing everything was happening how he had imagined. 'He really likes me.. Sang really likes me..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my terrible writing. Please let me know what you think and I would love it if you could leave some kudos. Also there will be smut in the next chapter and I know people are probably only reading this for that *side eye* Alright bye.


	2. "You're. So. Cute. Baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little heated between Jian and Sang and sexy times ensue but Jian is also left a little worried about what has been keeping Sang awake at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chapter has light smut (badly written light smut please forgive me) also I apologize for taking so long to update I hope you like this chapter. Oh and there's an Ungtae moment in there for all those Ungtae shippers.
> 
> *Edited this chapter a bit, fixed typos and all that*

It had been about two months since the confessions took place back at the practice room and things for Sang and Jian were going quite well. They hadn't told the others yet except Ungjae already knew and he promised not to tell Taeho anything until they were ready to share, as for Jeup he was as clueless as ever so it would be easy to hide things from him. Jian and Sang continued to act like they always had in front of the others but whenever they got the chance they'd steal a few kisses here and there, let their touches linger a little longer than before, get into each other's personal space more and cuddle to sleep when they could. It was all very sweet and very pg unlike what Ungjae had thought, no they hadn't done anything other than a few heated kisses but that was okay for them. Sang wanted to keep it slow, just keep going like they always had, he still had a fear that one day he'd wake up and Jian wouldn't be his anymore and that fear was from a constant dream or it should be called nightmare that he kept having so he was doing his utmost best in taking care of him.

 

The members were busy doing a lot of their own activities and they all hadn't spent much time together in the last little while, everyone's been busy with photoshoots here, filming there, vlives here and practicing there. When they did get time to all get together it was for of course group dance practice and squeezing in some song writing. It was one of those days where no one knew where any of their bandmates were but they were happy knowing that they'd see each other back home at the end of the day. Jian and Sang didn't really have much to do this day so they decided to practice their routines a little more before their concert dates.

 

"Hyung, how do you do that move again? I can never get it right" Sang sighed plopping down onto the floor in the middle of the practice room huffing like a little child. Jian let out a chuckle making his way over to Sang "Don't give up come on, hyung will teach you from the beginning again". Instead of taking hold of Jian's outstretched hand Sang pouted laying onto his back "I wanna sleep I give up". Jian shook his head at how childish Sang was being. He laid down beside him on the floor turning onto his side to face him "I guess we could take a break". Sang hummed agreeing pulling the hood from his hoodie over his face to sleep. "Don't sleep on the floor you're gonna whine about being sore when you wake up" Jian pushed at Sang trying to get his attention. Sang ignored Jian letting his tiredness wash over him. "Sang come on let's head home if you're too dead to work today" Jian pulled at Sang's hoodie only making Sang let out a whine of "Hyung, wanna sleep shh". Jian let go sitting up facing the mirrored wall, he took out his phone scrolling through messages letting Sang sleep on the floor "Its not my fault if his back hurts later" Jian mumbled.

 

Sang peeked through his hoodie hearing everything he was saying, silently sitting up he sat behind Jian bringing his legs to either side of Jian and hugged his back. "Sang!" Jian let out a startled breath as he felt Sang snuggle into his back leaving faint kisses at the back of his neck. "I'll wake up if you let me do something" Sang whispered. Jian tried getting out of his hold but Sang whined again pulling him back. "What do you want Sang?" he saw Sang smirk behind him in the mirror 'This isn't gonna be good is it'.

 

"Hyung, I'll do everything you want me to do today if you let me hear your cute moans" Sang teased. Jian froze feeling his face heat up "S-Sang not here..". Pouting, Sang snaked his hand around underneath Jian's shirt feeling Jian's skin rise with goosebumps "You didn't say that last time when I was going to make out with you. Remember when Taeho walked in on us.." Sang leaned in closer to Jian's ear "Maybe you would've liked to have him watch hmm? Would you have liked him to hear your whines"? Jian quickly shook his head no pulling at Sang's arms to let go. "Baby stay still" Jian stopped his movements, he loved being called baby. "You like that huh, being called baby?" Sang smirked picking up on Jian's reaction, he saw a faint nod then continued "Will you let me touch you?" Sang asked leaving a light hickey on Jian's shoulder. "I.. um.." Jian hated how Sang made him a mumbling mess forgetting how to talk. "Is that a yes?" Sang continued leaving kisses over the back of Jian's neck then gently moved Jian's head to the side facing him a little leaving kisses over his chin then cheek then nipping at his bottom lip "You didn't answer me" Sang spoke ghosting his lips over Jian's.

 

Sang didn't wait for a response before kissing him, licking at his bottom lip asking for entrance making the kiss deeper, he pulled back a bit nipping at Jian's bottom lip again hearing him let out the faintest whine. "So pretty" Sang pulled back seeing how flushed Jian looked already "So? Your answer?" he saw Jian swallow looking away. Thinking he went too far he quickly apologized "Hyung, we don't have to do anything.. I'm sorry I can wait forever I don't m-" Jian cut Sang off placing a finger on Sang's lips, he just nodded slightly then turned back to face the mirror. "You can.. you can t-touch" Jian whispered feeling embarrassed hearing himself talk. "Are you sure"? Jian nodded again. "Tell me if you want me to stop or if you feel uncomfortable I don't want to move too fast and" Jian quickly turned around and sat on his knees pinching Sang's leg making him shut up "I.. I'm going t-to change my mind if you don't h-hurry up.."

 

Sang didn't say a word and put them back in the position they were in in the beginning with Jian facing the mirror and Sang sitting behind him. Sang placed his hands on Jian's hips hooking his chin over his shoulder "Hyung.. I promise to make you feel good.." he slowly inched one hand closer to the waist band of Jian's pants, unhooking the top button he slowly pulled the zipper down hearing Jian's breath hitch "Look into the mirror and watch what I'm doing to you baby".

 

Jian slowly looked up seeing how flushed his face was already and how.. how desperate he looked. "You're so desperate to have me touch you aren't you baby"? Jian bit his lip nodding ever so slightly letting out a whispered "P-please". Sang smirked looking down to see a bulge forming in Jian's boxers "I haven't done anything yet and you're already getting hard baby". Jian felt so embarrassed hearing those words from Sang, it was one thing to have dirty dreams about him doing things to him but to have it happen in real life.. he felt like dying from embarrassment.

 

Sang let go of Jian's hip with his other hand and used both his hands to slowly move Jian's boxers down releasing his length. Jian immediately went to cover himself but Sang tsked pulling his hands away "Leave your hands by your sides". Sang took a hold of Jian's length hearing Jian let out a breath "I'll make you feel so good baby". Placing another kiss at the side of Jian's neck he got to work slowly stroking Jian's length to full hardness spreading his precum with his thumb down Jian's length "Fuck, you're so wet already and I've just started". Sang saw Jian's chest rise and fall taking in breaths trying to hold in his noises "Don't hold those noises in baby let me hear you" Sang nipped at Jian's ear "let me hear you baby" he whispered in a deeper tone that Jian had never heard before.

 

"S-Sang" Jian let out a small whine trying his best not to buck his hips up "P-Please". Sang stroked Jian's length faster knowing exactly what he wanted. "You like that baby"? Jian let out a louder whine bucking his hips up for more friction "Stay still baby or I'll stop". Jian stilled looking into the mirror to distract himself from moving but seeing himself face flushed, hair slightly sweaty, eyes glossy he didn't believe that was him. Sang looked up seeing exactly what Jian was seeing "Baby look at you, you're so gone just from me touching you like this. Imagine what you'll look like when we go further". Jian's eyes grew wide he wasn't ready for that today. Seeing Jian worried Sang spoke up "Not today though baby, today let me just do this". Jian let out a small breath of relief.

 

Sang continued watching as Jian got closer and closer to his release. "Fuck, baby you're so wet for me". Jian let out a moan "O-Only f-for you.." which bounced off the walls taking him back a little 'did I really make that noise'? "Fuck, that's right baby just for me, you sound so good baby, beg for more" Sang slowed down making Jian let out a whine, "P-Please" Jian grabbed onto Sang's legs beside him. "Please what baby hmm"?

 

Jian closed his eyes mumbling something. "I can't hear you baby. Look in the mirror and tell me what you want". Jian opened his eyes, he saw his cheeks get an even darker shade of red "Please d-don't s-stop..". Sang started stroking Jian's length again slowly, making Jian let out needy whines "So pretty baby so so so pretty" Sang kept going slow hearing Jian let out more frustrated whines. "F-faster p-please I" Jian's breathing got heavier getting closer and closer, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten and he knew he was going to cum soon but he needed a little more just a little more "Please faster.. I need.. I need to cum S-Sang please!" Jian moaned and whined gripping onto Sang's legs beside him trying his best to keep looking in the mirror and not buck his hips up.

 

"Fuck, baby.." Jian heard Sang getting a little breathless as well and then he noticed Sang was hard behind him, he was getting turned on by his whines and moans and at that moment he felt a little proud of himself knowing that he was the one making Sang hard. Jian pushed his back against Sang making him let out a breath "You're making me so hard baby, fuck keep begging I wanna see you cum". Jian let out another whine of Sang's name "S-sang.. p-please make me cum I need to cum please ah"!

 

Sang kept going keeping up the same pace stroking the head with his thumb and pushing his thumb into the slit slightly making Jian let out a loud moan "Ah Sang please let me cum"! Sang went on for another few seconds hearing Jian's moans then he finally said it "Cum for me baby". Jian came with a moan of Sang's name covering Sang's hand with his release, he slumped down letting the aftermath of his release wash over him taking in deep breaths trying to steady himself. The next thing Jian saw was Sang licking at his hand swallowing his cum and if he wasn't dead tired he would've gotten hard again from that "S-Sang you..". Sang smiled "You taste so good hyung".

 

Jian blushed embarrassed pushing himself away from Sang, standing up on shaky legs quickly pulling his pants back up "I.. I can't believe that.." "We did this in here?" Sang said finishing his sentence for him. Jian couldn't look Sang in the eyes, he just made him cum in the practice room where anyone could've walked in any second! Sang cupped Jian's face giving him a chaste kiss "Don't worry hyung all that matters is that you felt good. You liked it right baby"? Jian nodded "yeah I.. I loved it.. th-thank you.." Jian blushed again looking away. "Aww hyung you're so cute, you blush about everything"!

 

Sang headed towards the door saying that he'd be right back. "Where are you going"? Sang turned as he was heading out the door "um.. the.. washroom..". Jian was about to ask why then it him "oh.. you're.. you.. did you want me to um.."? Sang shook his head "No, no I'm good you don't have to do anything hyung".

 

For some reason Jian felt really bad, why wasn't Sang letting him help? Did he feel disgusted after what just happened and didn't want him to touch Sang? "Am I not.. am I not good enough?" Jian asked on the verge of tears. Sang rushed over mentally scolding himself "No baby you're perfect you're good enough you're even better than good enough I just didn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to and I'm happy with just making you feel good. You can take all the time you need I don't need to have you do anything for me it's really okay". Jian wasn't convinced, "You sure? I could help you know, I". Sang shushed him "I promise it's fine. I'll be right back okay baby, then we can go out for lunch how's that"? Jian reluctantly agreed still feeling bad but Sang assured him again that it was okay.

 

Waiting for Sang to return a smile grew on Jian's face, he felt so happy knowing that Sang was so understanding about his feelings and he thought back to that time when they had all first met as a group.

 

They had all moved into their dorm one by one on a rainy Friday afternoon after being put into a group. Jian was the first to move in and as he was putting away his things, he came across a yearbook that he assumed he'd thrown into his luggage along with some clothes that he didn't care to fold, which was a bad idea since he had to iron everything now but back to the yearbook, he began flipping through the pages getting to the pages where everyone signed their classmates yearbooks but Jian had forgot a detail.. no one signed his. He hadn't thought back to his school days in years focusing on working and forgetting everything from his past. He never really fit in anywhere, no one really wanted to be friends with him and he'd hear people laugh behind his back at how.. how ugly he was.

 

Remembering things people had told him he felt tears stinging at his eyes "My group will hate me too won't they" he burst into tears crawling underneath the covers blocking out the world wallowing in self hate remembering how much he was bullied, how much he was put down and how much he was led on by people only to be laughed at. He really had become awkward around people, keeping quiet, not trying to make friends but his dream was to become a rapper and fate brought him into a group which scared the shit out of him. He met the others briefly being quiet most of the time listening to the others talk, he had seen them around the building, they had all been training but to be put into a group was out of his comfort zone. Jian had no idea what they really thought about him, what if they were faking their smiles only pretending to be nice to him. He wasn't ready for a replay of his life.

 

Jian hadn't noticed but a member from his new group had peeked his head into the room most likely checking if he was the first one there "Hyung"? Jian stopped crying hearing a voice in his room trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. "Are you.. are you crying"? Upon hearing that question Jian let out a sob only to feel his covers being thrown off him being pulled into a tight embrace. "Hyung, are you okay"? Jian didn't even take a second to look at who it was before burying his face into the persons chest crying, trying to calm himself down. He felt a hand stroking his hair and a quiet hum of "It's okay hyung it's okay" being said over and over.

 

Eventually Jian's cries turned to little gasps and hiccups as he tried to get back to normal, finally looking up he saw who it was "Oh Sang.. I'm.." pulling back he began to apologize profusely for creating such a scene mentally cursing himself for ruining a friendship that hadn't even started yet. "You must think I'm weird" Jian mumbled picking at the comforter. Sang looked at Jian with a sad look in his eyes "Hyung, you're not weird. Why were you crying? Did another member say something?" Sang blindly moved his hand toward the night table not letting his eyes leave Jian searching for a tissue, grabbing the box he gave one to Jian waiting for his response.

 

Jian broke, he never really wanted to tell anyone the things that bothered him, the words, the fake love, the bullying that had plagued him when he was younger but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Jian spilled every little detail to Sang doing his best to keep in a fresh batch of tears that were threatening to stream down his face "And that's why.. that's why I'm like this now. I'm weird and awkward and second guess myself too much and.. you already hate me don't you? The first actual conversation we have together and I'm a total mess" Jian sighed not wanting to see Sang's expression but Sang didn't feel any hate in himself that Jian was expecting, he felt sadness and a sense of wanting to protect Jian even if he was older and their leader, Sang wanted to see him happy. The fact that Jian let Sang see his most vulnerable side and spilled everything that was bothering him to him out of everyone, Sang was going to do everything he could for Jian.

 

"Hyung"? Jian looked up ready for Sang to laugh at him, to call him a loser but he was met with an unexpected hug. "Thank you for trusting me enough to share all this with me even though we haven't known each other long. I'm a little awkward myself around new people but with you around I'm sure I'll be fine" Sang pulled back with a smile hoping Jian would understand him. "I'll be a terrible leader" Jian mumbled. Sang shook his head no forcing Jian to look into his eyes "Listen hyung I think you'll be the best leader for this group of idiots and I know they're all idiots I've seen them around the company and so have you" Sang let out a small laugh continuing "But no matter what hyung I'll be by your side making sure you feel comfortable, I'll support you in being our leader, I'll do my best to keep you happy but I want something in return".

 

Jian tried to take in everything Sang was saying "What is it"? Sang smiled "I want you to be my bestest friend not anyone else's okay?" Sang put out his pinky waiting for Jian's answer. "What are we five?" Jian chuckled making a pinky promise with Sang and surprisingly enough to Jian, Sang had kept his promise from the days before debut till now always keeping an extra eye out for him.

 

"Hyung, let's go out for lunch". Jian was shaken out of his memories upon hearing Sang's voice. "I.. yeah let's go" Jian grabbed his things then stopped looking over Sang "I'm glad you made me be your bestest friend" Jian smiled. Sang blushed remembering that stupid line from when he had his first real conversation with Jian. Sang pushed at Jian's shoulder "What are we hyung, five?" Sang recited doing a terrible impression of Jian. Jian just smiled thanking his fate for putting Sang into his life. Kissing Sang's cheek Jian dragged Sang along mumbling about how hungry he was.

 

~~~~~

 

Jian was laying in bed replaying the events in his head from earlier in the day "I can't believe.." Jian turned over smushing his face into his pillow hiding the burning blush on his face "I hate him..". "Who do you hate"? Startled by the sudden voice Jian quickly turned back over looking at the door seeing Sang leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "No one..". Sang chuckled walking into the room closing the door behind him "Whatever you say baby". Jian felt blush rising on his cheeks again "Stop that"! Sang raised an eyebrow "Stop what baby"? Jian huffed pulling the covers over himself. Sang chuckled again pulling at the covers "Hyung, come on look at me". Jian mumbled out a no pulling the covers back. "Well I guess I won't tell you the secret I found out". That peaked Jian's interest 'Secret?' He peeked out from under the covers "What secret"?

 

Sang sat down at the edge of his hyung's bed pulling away his covers "I'll tell you but you have to come a little closer I don't want anyone to hear". Jian sat up in bed moving over closer to Sang "Tell me". Sang grabbed onto the collar of Jian's shirt pulling him so close Jian could see the faint bags under Sang's eyes 'He's so tired..'. "Earth to hyung" Sang flicked Jian's nose getting his attention back. "Huh.. oh tell me the secret, please Sang". "Well the secret is.." before Jian could ask again Sang kissed him making Jian let out a surprised squeak "Sang"! Sang let out a laugh peppering Jian's face with kisses, Jian pushed at Sang to stop, he finally stopped thinking that he had teased him enough today. "There was no secret was there" Jian huffed out frustrated. Sang shook his head laying down on Jian's bed pulling him down with him getting comfortable.

 

Jian and Sang were laying face to face, Sang began tracing circles on Jian's hip smiling like an idiot focusing on the blush on his cheeks "Baby you're adorable" Sang sighed hearing Jian let out another frustrated whine. "Stop it"! Sang smiled pulling him closer moving him to lay his head on his chest "Comfortable"? Jian nodded "But you need to stop calling me that.." Jian felt Sang's chest rise and fall from another laugh he let out "And why would I stop calling you baby? Baby" Sang teased. Jian mumbled out "Cause I'm your hyung". Sang began stroking Jian's hair humming a tune that sounded a lot like 'eyes nose lips' "So what if you're my hyung"? Jian thought for a moment, did it matter who was older? "Because I should call you baby not the other way around" Jian sat up turning to sit on his knees looking down at Sang. Sang gave him a lazy smile speaking up "Then call me baby, come on". Jian suddenly felt weird "Um..". Sang pulled Jian down on top of him, they were facing each other and Sang kept staring, waiting. "Um.. b-baby.." Jian shook his head getting off of Sang "Nope that sounded weird" Jian concluded. Sang sat up "And why's that baby?" Jian saw the smirk on his lips. Jian let out a sigh falling back onto the bed with a huff "It sounds better when you um call me baby it just fits" Sang laid back down next to him "Exactly baby" he said kissing his cheek.

 

Sang pulled the covers up over them both cuddling with Jian being the little spoon. "I'd love to call you baby all night but I need sleep" Sang mumbled letting out a yawn. Jian remembered the bags he saw under Sang's eyes "Have you not.. have you not been getting enough sleep?" Jian waited for an answer but upon not getting a response he turned over in Sang's hold to talk to him face to face "Sang.. oh.." Sang had fallen asleep "You must've been really tired" Jian kissed Sang's forehead cuddling in closer "Goodnight"

 

~~~~~

 

The sun had risen filling Jian's room with light which to his dismay was focused on his eyes waking him from his short slumber. He groaned knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, glancing over at Sang he smiled then gently slid out from his grip climbing over him to get off the bed. As he set one foot onto the floor Taeho flung the door open startling Jian making him fall on top of Sang with the half of his body that was still on the bed. Sang let out a yelp sitting up confused "What the?!" Jian scrambled off him falling backwards onto the floor.

 

"So that's where you are"? Sang and Jian both looked over to Taeho who was too happy for it being so early in the morning. "Taeho what do you want ugh I was sleeping so peacefully" Sang laid back down pulling the covers over himself then suddenly sat back up after a few seconds "Hyung!" He looked around then saw him on the floor "What are you doing down there"? Jian stood up sending a glare at Taeho then walked over to grab his towel "Was just looking for something" he answered pushing past Taeho on his way to take a shower. "Well he's in a bad mood just like you" Taeho piped up. Sang sent Taeho a glare just like Jian "What do you want so early in the morning Taeho"? "I was looking everywhere for you, you have to film today did you forget?" Taeho answered. Sang's eyes widened "Fuck, that was today? Like today today?" He jumped out of bed barely saving himself from falling face first onto the floor. He heard Taeho let out a laugh "Yes it's today today silly. You don't want to be late for your acting debut do you"? Ignoring Taeho, Sang rushed out of the room back to his to pull out some clothes and his towel then dashed over to the bathroom bumping into Jian who was just getting out, Sang grabbed Jian's arm steadying him then mumbled out a quick "Sorry baby" before rushing in to brush his teeth and take the quickest shower he could.

 

Jian stared at the bathroom door a little confused then made his way back to his room getting ready for the day. When he went into the kitchen he saw Jeup munching on some crackers with three empty things of chocolate milk beside him "Jeup stop drinking so much chocolate milk damn" Jian walked over to the fridge rummaging through to find something to eat, he heard Jeup whine "No" like a child that he'd never stop and Jian just shook his head smiling going back to looking for something to eat. He pulled out a container of leftovers from the night before, popping it into the microwave he leaned against the counter "Jeup"? Jeup looked up from his phone with a mouthful of crackers "Where are the others"? Jeup locked his phone then mumbled out something which made absolutely no sense with the amount of crackers in his mouth. "Okay thanks.." Jian laughed grabbing his food from the microwave, he sat at the table in front of Jeup to eat when Sang ran into the kitchen "I'm heading out to film! Give me food quick"! Jeup offered his crackers but Sang saw Jian's food "That looks really good". Jian stood up packing up the food as Sang watched like a puppy "Here, eat this on the way and good luck". Sang happily took the container kissing him on the cheek then ran out not hearing Jian yell out his name. "You guys act like a married couple and Ungtae are the ones in a relationship" Jian heard Jeup laugh. Jian turned around feeling embarrassed "Do not" he heard the skid of a chair against the floor hearing Jeup leave the room "Its cute! Well I'm heading out make sure to eat before going to practice".

 

~~~~~

 

It was around two am when Jian finally stepped foot back in the dorm. After Sang had left in the morning he felt terrible that he forgot about his film shoot although he did say good luck to him he didn't feel like it was enough, he had tried to get a hold of him throughout the day sending texts and calling him and when Sang finally called back during lunch it was rushed which was cut off before Jian could say anything.

 

With a sigh he toed his shoes off pulling himself to the kitchen to find the bottle of painkillers, he maybe sort of overdid it today during practice. He did that often when he was lost in thought or trying to figure things out, he'd practice more to distract himself then felt the aftermath of his stupidity with his body aching at the end of the day, he felt like he wouldn't be able to move for days.

 

"Hyung"? Jian spun around startled almost dropping the bottle. "Sang? You're still up? What are you doing here you should be asleep" He heard him let out a yawn stretching his arms standing up. "Was waiting for you to get back" Sang made his way over to the cupboard to get a glass filling it with water handing it over to his hyung. Jian quickly thanked him taking a painkiller "Come on Sang you need to sleep you shouldn't have stayed up for me have you seen the time"? Sang pouted pulling Jian into a hug "But hyung I missed you we hardly talked today". Jian stroked Sang's hair apologizing "Sorry for not waking up earlier to pack you your favourite food for today and helping you get ready for the shoot I totally forgot it was today. I had it in my phone and everything I'm sorry". Sang pulled away smiling "Silly hyung why are you getting all emotional? I'm not upset with you I just missed you".

 

Jian still felt bad so he asked if he could do anything to make it up to him. Sang hummed thinking "Well there is this one thing..". "What? I'll do anything tell me please" Jian pleaded. "Sleep with me" Sang said smiling. Jian choked widening his eyes "Uh Sang I.." He heard Sang let out a laugh "Not like that hyung just come sleep with me I wanna cuddle" he laughed pulling Jian along to Jian's room locking the door, falling into the bed with him "Hyung, I'd love to talk with you all night and that was my plan but I can't keep my eyes open". Jian pulled the covers over them brushing Sang's hair away from his eyes "Go to sleep Sang we'll have all day to talk tomorrow, we have a day off remember"? Sang let out a yawn "Oh yeah thanks for that hyung, Imfact has the best leader" he mumbled out half asleep. Jian smiled at how cute Sang was being "Goodnight"

 

~~~~~

 

In the morning Jian awoke to an empty bed and an even quieter dorm, slipping out from under the covers he stood up letting out a stretch and a yawn before making his way out to see where everyone was. He peeked into Taeho and Ungjae's shared room only to see the beds made and the room quiet, walking over to Jeup and Sang's shared room he saw Jeup was also gone and there was no trace of Sang. Jian had thought maybe Sang had got up to get something from his own room but that theory was shot down. "Where is everyone?" Making his way over to the kitchen he spotted a note on the fridge. After reading it he found out that Taeho and Ungjae won't be back till late they were having a much needed day out together and Jeup said he wanted to work on some art so he was going to a park but that was it. Flipping the paper over and over Jian kept looking for any more writing but there was none. "Sang where are you?" Jian pouted crumpling up the piece of paper tossing it in the direction of the trash can not checking to see if it got in or not then made his way back to his room.

 

Jian made his way to the living room after taking a nice hot shower and plopped onto the couch with his phone spamming Sang's messages waiting for any sort of response. After about twenty minutes of not getting anything back he started to feel a little worried. Did something happen to him? Did he leave me? Does he hate me? Jian shook his head trying to get rid of his negative thoughts. "He likes me he said so.. he wouldn't leave me right?" Sighing he turned the tv on getting comfortable on the couch and before he knew it he fell asleep only to be woken up a little later with someone running their fingers through his hair "That feels nice" Jian mumbled blinking his eyes open adjusting to the light seeing a smiling Sang staring at him from his spot on the floor beside the couch. Sitting up abruptly Jian said a sarcastic "Wow you're back".

 

Jian felt a little annoyed with Sang just disappearing like that without a word. Chuckling at how annoyed Jian looked Sang crawled up onto the couch hugging Jian's side burying his face between Jian's shoulder and neck breathing in the sweet scent of his honey and vanilla body wash. "Thanks for the great welcome" Sang said. "Get off" Jian pushed at Sang to leave him only to have Sang hold him even tighter, sighing Jian gave in letting Sang snuggle up against him. "Won't you ask where I went?" Sang questioned looking up at Jian. Jian let out a huff and nodded not saying anything. "Well where should I start.. since this is the first day we've had off in a long while I wanted to make today really special and relaxing for you. I went to that Thai place you really love that's like half way across the world and got your favourites from there and then I saw a really cute sweater in the window from that store you like and I just couldn't not buy it so I got matching ones for both of us although it's more your style but.." Sang smiled letting go of Jian sitting cross legged beside him continuing to narrate his adventures this morning before he got back to the dorm "So I was almost home right but then it hit me, I didn't get you anything sweet so I went to the ice cream place you like and got a tub of your favourite flavour and by then I was carrying like five bags of stuff. Anyways I was like fifteen minutes away when this girl stopped me outside this store to show me a sample of some makeup telling me that my girlfriend would love it and I wanted to laugh at her but then I saw this really nice lip colour that would suit you so well so I had to get it and th-" Jian cut Sang off by pulling him into a desperate kiss only stopping when he needed to let go for some air.

 

"Hyung.. I.. wow.." Sang stared at Jian a little wide eyed not being used to this at all "Are you.. are you okay"? Jian looked away grabbing the remote turning the volume up and resting his head on his hand on the arm rest. "Hyung.." Sang reached out for Jian hearing him mumble. "What? I didn't hear you" Sang pulled Jian away from his locked gaze on the tv. "I said thank you.. you shouldn't have got all that stuff for me and.. sorry for.. sorry for being annoyed with you.." Sang saw Jian's cheeks tinge with the slightest blush making him aww before pulling him into a hug "Anything for you baby".

 

They spent the rest of the morning lazing around on the couch watching random movies they had stolen from Ungjae's DVD collection until Sang heard Jian's stomach grumble "Looks like someone's hungry" Sang chuckled only to get hit in the arm with the remote. They ate in silence watching another movie from Ungjae's collection which they didn't understand at all. "What language is this?" Jian mumbled around a mouthful of rice. "It's not English I can tell you that much" Sang grabbed the remote turning off the tv then grabbed the empty plates heading to the kitchen then hurried back with the tub of ice cream handing it over to Jian. Being the cute boyfriends they are they sat in silence feeding each other spoons of ice cream before Sang abruptly got up telling Jian to wait before he ran down the hall, he came back in a few seconds with a bag and handed it over to Jian "Try on the sweater I got you".

 

Jian took the bag pulling out a navy blue sweater that wasn't bulky but was so fluffy and soft to the touch. "It's a little big but I hope you don't mind I thought maybe you'd like an oversized sweater and they also didn't have your size so.." Sang scratched the back of his head thinking maybe his gift was kind of stupid before seeing a smile on Jian's face "I love it so much thank you. I'll try it on right now"!

 

Sang sat patiently on the couch twiddling his thumbs waiting to see his boyfriend in the sweater he had bought him and maybe just maybe Sang hadn't just bought the sweater because he thought Jian might like it, he bought it more because he wanted to see how tiny he'd look in an over sized sweater. Sang just loved being bigger than Jian feeling that his promise of wanting to protect him grow. A few minutes later Jian came down the hall wearing black skinny jeans and the sweater and "Oh" Sang let out a breath. Jian looked so cute and adorable and he just wanted to eat him up. The sweater was quite large on Jian's frame making it's way down almost to his knees and giving him sweater paws that made Sang want to squeal but he wouldn't do that, that was embarrassing.

 

Jian walked over closer biting his lip worried that Sang didn't like it "So.." Jian choked on his words being startled by Sang as he pulled him down rather quickly to straddle his lap. "You look so cute baby" Sang wrapped his arms around Jian nuzzling his face into the side of Jian's neck peppering light kisses up to his jaw making Jian's skin rise with goosebumps. "S-sang.." Jian wanted to push him off but Sang kept going eventually kissing his lips deepening the kiss as he tucked one hand underneath Jian's sweater ghosting his fingers over his skin pulling out a quiet whine from Jian.

 

Pulling back Sang cupped Jian's face watching as Jian bit his bottom lip trying to look anywhere but at Sang "Baby.." Jian finally looked at him feeling the change in Sang's voice "You. Look. So. Cute." Sang punctuated each word with a kiss making Jian a blushing mess wanting to crawl away from Sang's grip. He couldn't take it, Sang would do the smallest things and Jian would get so hot so fast wanting more but he was too embarrassed to say anything. "This sweater should be illegal" Sang piped up getting Jian's attention. "What why?" Jian was genuinely confused. "Because.. you look so cute and innocent in it that it makes me wanna ruin you" Sang whispered licking at the shell of Jian's ear. Jian let out a little gasp grasping the front of Sang's shirt shifting his weight hearing Sang let out a harsh breath. "Don't move baby I.." Jian tilted his head wondering why and moved again on accident feeling Sang harshly grab onto his hips and oh Jian felt it, Sang was hard and with all the moving he was doing he didn't notice he kept brushing up against him. "I don't think you're as innocent as you look" Sang whispered gripping onto Jian's hips a little harder.

 

"Fuck, baby, just like that" Sang had pulled off Jian's pants as well as his own getting back to their position on the couch in their boxers with Sang still wearing his shirt and Jian in his sweater. Sang gripped onto Jian's hips helping him grind onto him properly making them both get hard and breathless fast. "S-sang.." Jian whined gripping onto Sang's shoulders grinding down following how Sang was moving him wanting to make him feel good. "Am I.. am I making you feel good?" Jian asked grinding into him again feeling how hard Sang was against him, he wanted to do his best after what happened before he still felt a little bad for not getting to help him. "Yeah baby, fuck, you're so good" Sang groaned out.

 

Jian kept going listening to Sang's groans which just made him get closer and closer to his own release "S-sang I don't think I.. I can't.." Jian whined gripping onto Sang's shoulders harder, grinding down again feeling heat pooling in his abdomen. "It's okay baby let go, come on" Sang pulled him in by the back of his neck crashing his lips against Jian's swallowing his moans as Jian came against him in his boxers. Sang pulled back from the kiss letting Jian fall against him tired and exhausted taking in deep breathes.

 

"That was so hot baby", Sang groaned again as Jian shifted again against Sang's achingly hard cock "Baby, stop..". Jian stilled wondering if he had upset him, looking up he saw Sang with his eyes closed trying to steady his breathing "Sang.. do you not um.." Jian sat up straight in Sang's lap again feeling a little gross from the sensation of the wetness in his boxers, he began to get off when Sang held him in place gripping onto his hips again. "Just give me a minute I.." Sang brought his lips back onto Jian's in a slow kiss, nothing deep, nothing harsh, nothing intense, just slow and nice trying to calm himself. He had an inkling that Jian did all this because of the last time and he didn't want to overwhelm him, Sang kept telling himself to calm down but every second longer he spent with Jian in his lap he couldn't stop his arousal.

 

Jian was the one to pull back from the kiss first pushing Sang back further into the back of the couch "Sang let me.. let me um.." Jian moved back a bit to create enough space to get his hand into Sang's boxers but Sang stopped him before he could. "Baby don't push yourself it's okay" Sang intertwined his fingers with Jian's hand maneuvering them so they were laying on the couch with Sang behind Jian. Jian let out a huff pulling himself away "If you don't.. if I'm not.. I'm gonna go shower..". Sang grabbed at the back of Jian's sweater pulling him back onto the couch laying him onto his back, Sang hovered over him kissing him again then spoke "You were amazing baby but I don't want to overwhelm you" he leaned down to kiss him again but was pushed back with Jian's hand on his shoulder. "Please Sang let me.. you.. you've made me cum twice and I.. I.." Jian felt heat rise to his cheeks again he really couldn't say things like that without getting embarrassed. Sang let out a small smile thinking of how to make Jian happy "Hmm you really want to help"? Jian nodded whispering a "Please" barely audible to Sang. "Okay baby just lay still and watch okay?" He saw Jian nod again laying back more comfortably.

 

Sang sat up a bit still having his legs on either side of Jian caging him in, looking straight into Jian's eyes he brought his hand to the edge of the waistband of his boxers tugging them down just enough to wrap his hand around his cock "Watch me". Jian gulped feeling aroused again, this was fucking hot. Sang began stroking himself already feeling so close to his release, he leaned down burying his face into Jian's neck breathing in his scent still stroking himself, groaning out "Baby" and "Hyung" over and over, going a little faster hearing Jian let out a little whimper. "Sang let me please.." Sang looked up shushing him with another kiss. "Baby I, fuck" he felt Jian's hand snake in between them moving Sang's hand away replacing it with his. "You don't.. fuck" Sang buried his face in Jian's neck again feeling Jian stroke him, although it was his first time doing that to him Sang felt so close to the edge just because it was Jian, his Jian doing his best to make him feel good.

 

"Does it.. is it good?" Jian asked. Sang looked up again with hooded eyes bringing his lips to Jian's letting out little pants "Baby, I'm so close just.. fuck" Jian got the clue and stroked him faster whimpering out a "S-sang please.." and that was it for Sang. He let out a groan biting Jian's neck cumming into his hand, panting he sat back up noticing the faint bite mark on Jian's neck and how flushed Jian looked. "Baby that was.." Sang choked on his words when Jian brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth sucking the cum off his fingers "Fuck" Sang groaned pulling away Jian's hand crashing his lips against Jian's again "You're such a tease hyung". Jian looked away embarrassed mumbling "Learned it from you..". Sang chuckled falling on top of Jian cuddling him till Jian was kicking at him to get off because he couldn't breathe. "Okay okay I'm up" Sang pulled Jian up as well watching Jian squirm in discomfort "Wanna shower together?" Sang wiggled his eyebrows only to get a face full of couch cushions thrown at him with a scream of "Pervert" being thrown in there for good measure from Jian.

 

Sang ran after him hugging him from behind pushing him against a wall "You didn't say that back there hyung". Jian shuddered feeling Sang's breath on his neck. "Sang I.." They both jumped back hearing the front door unlock with a very loud and very annoying Jeup walking in yelling if anyone was home. Sang ran to grab their pants from the living room before pushing Jian into the bathroom. Sang quickly pulled his own pants on tousling his hair looking as though he just woken up then went out to 'greet' Jeup. "Hyung you're too fucking loud" Sang faked a yawn turning back around heading back to Jian's room which he should just call his own now.

 

Later in the day Sang had decided he'd take Jian out for dinner since Jeup wasn't leaving the dorm no matter what Sang bribed him with. They ended up at a small family restaurant ordering a little too much food but Sang wouldn't mind having some leftovers for tomorrow.

 

They ate mostly in silence bringing up some funny stories from before they debuted not realizing how long they were there until the staff had kindly told them that it was closing time. Taking hold of Jian's hand they walked through the park taking a shortcut toward their dorm. "Sang?" Jian asked breaking the silence. "Yeah hyung?" Sang stopped turning to look at his boyfriend noticing how the cold turned his nose red. "I um.. nevermind" Jian pulled Sang along fast walking to get home. "Hyung, what is it?" Sang tugged on Jian's arm trying to slow him down but Jian said it was nothing continuing on. "Babyyyyyy what is it"? Jian could sense that Sang was pouting, sighing he turned around "It's really nothing" Jian saw Sang pout again and damn it why does he have to act cute, as if him being hot as fuck 24/7 wasn't enough. "I just wanted to say thank you. That's all" Jian told him. Sang chuckled bringing an arm around Jian's shoulder "For what"? Jian shrugged his shoulders pretending as if he had no answer. Sang could guess why Jian was thanking him so he said you're welcome, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was around before quickly giving Jian a peck.

 

~~~~~

 

Ungjae and Taeho were on their way back home after spending the entire day together which they desperately needed. They hadn't had much time to themselves because of their schedules not lining up properly and Taeho was eating away at Ungjae's patience.

 

On their way home Taeho wanted to ask Ungjae something he had noticed knowing that if no one else knew then Ungjae would for sure know. "Ungjae?" "Yeah?" Ungjae glanced up from his phone locking it and putting it away. "What's with Jian and Sang lately? They've been I don't know they've been more close than usual. Sang has been sleeping in Jian's room too, since when does Sang like sharing a bed"?

 

Ungjae knew he couldn't say anything, he promised his friends he'd be quiet about it all till they were ready to let the members know. "Don't know. Maybe something's bothering Sang so he's been close to Jian lately" He grabbed earphones out of his pocket to drown out the possibility of Taeho pestering him to tell him what is actually going on. "But Ungjae something seems different I" Ungjae shushed him with a kiss "They've been friends since forever let them live will you. Stop thinking everyone is being suspicious" Ungjae pulled Taeho in for another kiss pushing him back toward the side of a building hoping no one was around.

 

Taeho sighed into the kiss realizing just how much he's missed being around Ungjae, pulling back from the kiss Taeho gave Ungjae a huge smile "I love you". Ungjae mumbled out an "I love you too" trying to hide his blush. "Aww even you of all people can blush!" Taeho giggled only getting a glare from Ungjae. "You know I'm not good with things like this you make me.. you make me nervous". Taeho giggled again knowing how is boyfriend was "Aww Ungjae I know you love me don't you worry and besides who wouldn't love someone like me" Taeho posed making himself look cute which made Ungjae want to die right there. "Alright alright stop before I forget we're outside. Let's go home" Ungjae grabbed Taeho's hand walking ahead of him hearing Taeho giggle again. "Why do I love you?" Ungjae sighed not being able to stop himself from smiling when he heard Taeho answer behind him "Because I love you why else".

 

~~~~~

 

Jian and Sang had gotten home from the park about an hour ago noticing Jeup asleep on the couch snoring with his mouth open with chocolate milk boxes and sheets of calligraphy scattering the floor. "He's going to get diabetes drinking that much chocolate milk. Does he not know how much sugar is in those things"? Jian covered his mouth laughing at Sang's words then tugged him along towards his room being careful not to wake Jeup up.

 

They had an early schedule tomorrow so they quickly changed into comfortable clothes getting into bed falling asleep right away not realizing how tired they were.

 

Later in the night Jian was woken up feeling someone tugging at his shirt, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked back to see what Sang wanted but he noticed he was still asleep. "Sang?" Jian turned over blinking his eyes trying to keep them open "You awake?" Jian got no response so he snuggled closer to Sang falling back asleep when he heard Sang start to mumble. "No.. stop not him too.. don't go please don't.. No you can't die NO!" Sang shouted jolting awake startling Jian. "Sang what happened are you okay?" Jian was a little scared, he's never seen him do that before.

 

Sang was still out of it staring at the wall at the other end of the room not realizing he had woken up. "Sang.. Sang look at me!" Jian cupped Sang's face turning him looking into his eyes "What happened"? Sang blinked a few times trying to register what Jian was saying. "I.." Sang finally got out of it taking in a deep breath "I.. sorry did I scare you"? Jian shook his head worried about him "What happened"? Sang pulled Jian back down running his fingers through his hair "Nothing hyung just.. just a bad dream I guess. Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep"

 

Sang began humming a tune cuddling closer to Jian, holding him a little tighter than he usually does. "Sang.. has this happened more than once? You've seemed really tired lately.." Sang didn't answer him continuing to hum trying to get Jian to sleep. "Sang who were you talking about in your sleep?" Jian felt Sang's fingers stop running through his hair and Jian knew he had asked something he probably shouldn't have, he was about to apologize when Sang spoke up "It was.. it was about you.." Sitting up Sang buried his face in his hands feeling Jian rubbing his back "Hyung, it was about you, why did it have to be you.." Sang started to sob confusing Jian.

 

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously there will be more chapters (hopefully just one more but you never know). I was planning to make this a 2 chapter fic but things got out of hand and my fingers would not stop typing. I would really appreciate if you left some kudos and tell me what you think also my writing is still shitty so I apologize. Have a great day/night to anyone that's reading this.


	3. "I'll be right here Sang"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang had been avoiding Jian and Ungjae took it upon himself to get to the bottom of the situation until he loses his cool. Jian finally finds out why Sang was avoiding him not believing what he was talking about until something happens giving Sang another reason to leave him. Will he leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update after 84 years. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update this story and also this chapter is shorter than the others but I promise the next chapter will be worth it and hopefully the next chapter will be the last one. Thank you again to anyone who has been reading this.
> 
> *Edited the chapter; fixed some typos etc*

"I need to go". Those were the last words Jian heard from Sang since the nightmare episode, Sang left the room in a rush locking himself in his shared room with Jeup.

 

Sang had been avoiding Jian for days, he still went to practice with the others but always busied himself with other things when Jian came near him, either starting a conversation with one of the others, leaving the room saying he needed to do something to anyone who was listening, putting his headphones on or whatever else he could think of to not talk to Jian.

 

The others had noticed the shift in Sang and Jian's relationship, even Jeup was feeling concerned. Since Ungjae knew a little more about those two he felt like he needed to step in again. What exactly was going on?

 

~~~~~

 

It's been almost a month since the shift and Ungjae couldn't take it anymore. Sang had continuously gotten away from Ungjae's relentless questions not willing to answer anything so Ungjae had no choice but to ask Jian and he wasn't sure if he could, he knew how sensitive Jian had gotten lately. Ungjae would get up sometimes in the middle of the night for water and as he passed by Jian's room he'd hear him typing on his laptop or hear music quietly playing but behind that he'd hear faint sobs and Ungjae really couldn't take it anymore. Sang was being such an asshole. What the hell happened that he totally cut Jian off from his life? Ungjae hasn't heard Sang speak a word to Jian and the group has been together all day because of their new schedules lately.

 

"Hyung" Ungjae got a hold of Jian at the end of practice. "Oh, Ungjae did you need something"? Ungjae noticed how tired Jian looked, he was sure he wasn't getting any sleep at all. "Yeah actually I needed to talk about something" Ungjae had no idea how to start he really didn't want to see his hyung cry, it was one thing to hear it behind a closed door but face to face.. he was going to murder Sang if Jian started crying. Jian noticed the change in Ungjae's voice and motioned for him to go sit with him on the bench. The others had already gone home with Sang early as they had a different schedule tomorrow just for them three.

 

"Are you alright Ungjae? Are you stressed about something"? Ungjae began playing with his fingers staring at his own lap, how could Jian worry about him when he could see Jian's heart breaking everyday Sang ignored him. Their leader really was such a nice person. "I.. actually it's not about me.. I wanted to ask how you're holding up?" Ungjae slowly looked up to his hyung hoping he didn't say something to trigger any crying but he was surprised to see a smile on his face. "I'm fine Ungjae, have I done something to worry you"? What? Why was he smiling? Ungjae blinked a few times wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Hyung.. everyone's noticed.. Sang he's been.." Jian cut Ungjae off standing up yawning and stretching "Ungjae is it okay if hyung takes a rain check on this convo? I'm really sleepy" Jian made his way over to his bag grabbing it then walked out of the room reminding Ungjae to turn the computer off.

 

What just happened? Ungjae sat there mouth agape not sure how to react. Jian had just ignored his question as if he had no idea what he was talking about but he noticed his eyes holding back tears. "Hyung.." Ungjae got up turning off the computer then turned on his heels ready to get Sang "Sang you're fucking dead".

 

~~~~~

 

Jian rushed back to the dorms letting the cool night air dry his tears before they could fall. He didn't understand what was happening, why was Sang ignoring him? Did he finally realize that he wasn't what Sang wanted. Did Sang realize that Jian wasn't good enough. Jian thought back to the first day at the dorm when Sang had wiped his tears away promising he'd keep him happy. "Not only did I fuck up our relationship but our friendship too". Maybe Jian shouldn't be blaming himself for Sang ignoring him but he automatically thought he had done something wrong, he couldn't help it, that's just how his brain worked.

 

Getting to his room he locked the door throwing his stuff on the floor falling into bed staring at the ceiling. "Sang.." rolling over onto his side his eye caught something on the floor at the corner of his room. Getting out of bed he made his way over picking up the item. "The sweater.." Jian's tears started to fall without him even realizing. "What did I do"?

 

~~~~~

 

Everyone in the dorm was woken up early in the morning with yelling from two members. Jian rubbed his eyes waking up having only gotten an hour of sleep. Cracking his door open he recognized the voices to be Ungjae's and Sang's. Rushing out of his room he saw them yelling at each other with Taeho trying to hold Ungjae back and Jeup trying to pull Sang away.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Ungjae grabbed a hold of Sang's collar pushing him back. "You.. do you know how much you're making hyung cry! I hear him crying every night! What the fuck!" Ungjae wanted to kill Sang but he wouldn't actually do something like that, he was angry, really angry, but he couldn't hurt anyone.

 

"Leave me alone Ungjae it's none of your business!" Sang turned to go back to his room when Ungjae stopped him again grabbing at his arm. "Let go Ungjae" Ungjae held on tighter standing his ground. He needed an answer now. "Ungjae we'll talk later okay? Now let me go"! Ungjae let go but not before slapping him in the face.

 

Everyone went silent, they've never seen Ungjae explode like that. Yeah he was a strong person, had strong views, he cared a lot about the members and bickered with Sang a lot but it was all friendly. They never thought he would lift a finger on any of them.

 

"I.." Ungjae couldn't believe he slapped him.

 

Sang didn't say a word getting back to his room slamming the door shut behind him. Ungjae pounded on the door trying to get Sang to come back out. He felt terrible for slapping him but he needed answers he couldn't let Jian go on like this. "Don't you love him? Why are you doing this!" but he stopped when he heard a sniffle. Ungjae, Taeho and Jeup turned to see Jian at the edge of the room watching them. "I guess he really does hate me" Jian let out a sad laugh looking over the other members before heading back to his own room.

 

"Explain" Taeho grabbed Ungjae's ear pulling him to the couch bringing Jeup along as well. Ungjae had no choice, he already said too much while yelling at Sang forgetting the other two were there. "I'm gonna make this simple. Sang loves Jian and Jian loves Sang. They've been dating for a few months now and I don't know what the fuck happened but Sang is being an asshole and making hyung really fucking sad and fuck this I need to go check on hyung" Ungjae rushed over to Jian's room ignoring them.

 

"They're dating?! Why is everyone in this group dating? I'm the odd one out" Jeup sighed rubbing his temples. Taeho threw a pillow at Jeup shutting him up "That should be the least of your worries right now. We need to help them two". Jeup nodded saying sorry.

 

~~~~~

 

Sang, Jeup and Taeho left for their schedules leaving Jian and Ungjae alone and Jian really needed a day away from Sang. Ungjae had somehow coaxed Jian to leave his room making him some tea and sat with him in the living room not saying anything waiting for Jian to speak when he was ready.

 

"What did I do?" Jian placed his mug down on the table turning towards Ungjae "Why does he hate me Ungjae? Did I get uglier? Did I get fat? Am I not nice enough? D-does he love someone else?" Jian held back tears feeling a little embarrassed to cry in front of the groups maknae. Jian's words cut through Ungjae's heart like knives. Did his hyung really think of himself that way? "Hyung, you're not fat or ugly, you've always been beautiful and you're so nice hyung, you care about us all so much and Sang loves you not anyone else. I don't know why he's acting like this but maybe I could help if you could tell me when this started" Ungjae placed his own mug down hoping Jian would tell him. "It um.. he had a nightmare and said it was about me and then right after that he started ignoring me" Jian let his tears flow freely now, he didn't care about being embarrassed anymore.

 

"Why would he ignore you because of a nightmare?" Ungjae was just as confused as he's assuming Jian was.

 

~~~~~

 

A few more days passed and the group had been ignoring Sang on purpose giving him a taste of his own medicine which Jian was not approving of "Guys stop being so mean to him". Ungjae really couldn't believe his hyung, how could he care about his feelings when Sang had been hurting him.

 

At dinner Ungjae couldn't take the awkward silence. They finally had time to eat together and things were so damn awkward, everyone was walking on eggshells and he could see Sang looking at Jian like he wanted to say something but wouldn't. "Alright I'm so done with this! You two lock yourselves in a room and talk this shit out before I lose my mind!" Taeho slapped his hand over Ungjae's mouth to shush him but he already said everything he wanted. "Jian, please talk to Sang and Sang please talk to Jian it's getting too much" Jeup removed their plates nodding his head towards the hall to their rooms.

 

~~~~~

 

Jian and Sang had been sitting in silence at the ends of the bed far away from each other as if they were strangers for almost an hour in Jian's room. Jian needed to say something, maybe he should apologize? But for what he wasn't sure. "Sang, I'm sorry that.. I'm not good enough..".

 

Sang closed his eyes feeling his heart break. Why was he so harsh on Jian? The poor guy didn't deserve this sort of treatment from him, he had no idea why he was ignoring him and he made him feel like it was his fault. "I'm such an idiot" Sang moved closer to Jian pulling him into a hug "No hyung, I'm sorry" Sang felt Jian's tears dampening the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder immediately thinking back to when they had their first actual conversation. He promised to keep Jian happy but just look at what he's done, he's done nothing but make him cry. "Hyung, I love you but I.. can't be with you" maybe he shouldn't have said that.

 

Jian pulled away wiping at his eyes confused, he thought the hug meant things were going to be fine. Sang couldn't look at Jian any longer or else he was going to break and go back to him "I.." Sang got up to leave but was pulled back down by Jian feeling his lips against him. Sang missed this so much but no, he had to be strong, pushing Jian off he got back up "Hyung stop" Sang made his way to the door but Jian blocked him "Sang tell me what's wrong.. please".

 

They stood there for a while, Jian gripping onto the front of Sang's shirt looking down not daring to make eye contact with Sang, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back more tears "Please tell me..". Taking a deep breath Sang pulled Jian's hands off him pushing him aside gripping the door handle "Sorry hyung.. I'm sorry". "No" Jian pulled Sang's hand away from the door swiftly turning him around pinning him against the door roughly. Jian was never rough with anyone in the group but he needed answers, he needed to know what he did wrong to have Sang suddenly hate him so much that he didn't want to be in the same room with him. "Sang I won't let you go till you tell me what happened. Do I disgust you that much? Please just.." Jian cupped Sang's face looking into his eyes trying to read him, to see anything, just something "Say something".

 

Sang couldn't take it anymore, being near Jian made him go crazy. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, cuddle him, touch him, he just wanted to be with him so bad. If only Jian understood how bad the past few weeks had been on him. He knew he was being an asshole but he had to if he wanted Jian to be happy and yes Jian would be hurt at first but he'd get over it, he would. Sang just had to stick it out till Jian finally gave up on him and moved on. Sang couldn't bear to see someone close to him let out their last breath.. again..

 

Jian kissed Sang again hoping he'd say something, do something, just anything and he heard Sang let out a sharp breath when he pulled away "Hyung please stop that". "Why should I stop?" Jian continued kissing Sang desperately, rolling his hips up against him hearing Sang let out a groan. "Hyung stop!" Sang pushed Jian off wiping at his mouth with his sleeve acting as though he was disgusted but in actuality he pushed him away because if Jian kept going he wouldn't be able to hold back. Everything he's done the past few weeks would be a waste.

 

"So you're disgusted by me?" Jian laughed, he full on laughed bending over clutching his stomach like this was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him. Sang was confused, very confused. Jian found this funny? Was he okay? "Hyung.." Sang moved forward placing his hand on Jian's shoulder and Jian looked up at him with a smirk confusing him even more. "Disgusted huh" laughing again Jian stood up straight shrugging Sang's arm off him. "How stupid do you think I am?" Jian tugged on Sang's arm pushing him to sit at the edge of the bed "I know you're hiding something from me. What do I have to do to get you to speak?" Jian sat on his knees on the floor in front of Sang pulling him down by his collar till they were mere millimetres apart "If you really felt disgusted" Jian brought his other hand up between them palming at the growing bulge in Sang's jeans "This wouldn't have happened".

 

Sang grabbed at the back of Jian's head pulling him close crashing his lips against him, pulling him up so he was standing on his knees. He heard Jian let out a whine and Sang deepened the kiss melting into the feeling of Jian's lips on his, heart beating faster hearing his whines, fuck, he missed this. They finally pulled back catching their breaths leaning their foreheads against each other, feeling the tension between them dissipate.

 

"Hyung.." Jian shushed Sang putting a finger on his lips. Jian got to work pulling at the buckle on Sang's belt "Up" Sang lifted up watching as Jian pulled his pants off then got pushed back down onto the edge of the bed. "Hyung.. I.."

 

Jian started mouthing at Sang's cock through his boxers letting out needy whimpers "C-Can I have a taste"? Sang just stared not believing this was his Jian, he was always so shy, always embarrassed to take the first step in doing anything like this "Fuck, hyung please". Jian smiled up at him pulling at his boxers taking a hold of his cock giving it a few tugs before licking a stripe up his length circling his tongue around the head feeling Sang get fully hard. "Want my mouth? Want my pretty lips wrapped around your cock? Hmm tell me Sang what do you want hyung to do?" Jian looked up at him biting his lip, face flushed feeling a little embarrassed at how he was talking. "Fuck.. hyung.. please just.." Sang grabbed at Jian's hair pulling his head back leaning down leaving kisses up his throat, biting along his sensitive skin feeling goosebumps rise in his wake making his way to his ear "Want to cum in your mouth, want you to swallow it all hyung". Jian shivered feeling Sang whisper filthily against his ear.

 

"Just like that, fuck" Sang grabbed onto Jian's hair watching as he bobbed up and down on his cock letting out needy whines and whimpers as he palmed himself. "You like this baby? Having my cock in your mouth turns you on that much huh" Sang bucked up hearing Jian let out a choked whine pulling off catching his breath, looking up at Sang doe eyed, lips red and slick with spit "Sang please".

 

Jian looked so pretty like this, Sang wanted to take a picture but he shook that thought off running his thumb across Jian's lips hearing him let out another whine "So desperate baby. I'll help you after you make me cum, can you do that"? Jian nodded getting back to work hallowing his cheeks deep throating him right away. "Fuck, hyung where did you learn to do that?" Jian let out another whine and hummed around his cock determined to make Sang cum.

 

Sang was so gone, groaning he laced his fingers in Jian's hair tugging making Jian pull off with a moan of Sang's name. "Fuck, open your mouth" Jian obliged, tilting his head back slightly, eyes closed, mouth wide, waiting. Sang couldn't take it seeing how red Jian's lips were, how flushed his face was, how fucked out he looked just from sucking his cock, Sang was going to cum embarrassingly fast "H-hyung" Sang stroked his cock, one, two, three more times hearing Jian let out another whine saying "Want your cum" before he came with a moan in Jian's mouth, some landing on his lips. Opening his eyes Jian swallowed hearing Sang curse again. Sang pulled Jian up onto his lap licking at his lips tasting himself which made him get hot all over again "Baby, want me to help you"? Jian shook his head no looking away "I uh". "Fuck, hyung you came untouched just from this? You're so fucking hot" Jian felt embarrassed, climbing off from Sang's lap he got up to go clean up feeling gross from the drying cum in his pants but not before Sang attacked him with kisses. Jian missed him so much.

 

"Will you tell me now?" Sang and Jian were laying in bed cuddled up together forgetting exactly why they were in the room in the first place till Jian asked again. Sang sighed continuing to run his fingers through Jian's hair "I don't want anything to happen to you hyung". Jian sat up crossing his legs sitting across from Sang getting him to sit up with him too "What do you mean"?

 

Sang didn't know how he should answer, should he leave again? They kind of made up now but if he treated Jian the same again he wouldn't hear the end of it from Ungjae and he really couldn't see Jian hurt again but he also didn't want to see him.. dead. "Hyung I'll tell you but just hear everything out before saying anything okay"? Jian nodded sitting up straight with his hands in his lap. "Okay well there was someone a long time ago that I um.. l-loved and.. I can't do this hyung I need to go" Sang rubbed at the back of his neck looking away from Jian moving off the bed to leave but Jian stopped him "Don't leave me.. again..".

 

~~~~~

 

"You think they're okay?" Taeho wondered. Taeho and Jeup were on the couch mindlessly watching tv wasting precious time that they could be using to do something else but who cares? There was a crisis in the dorm and that meant they all could rebel against work for a bit.

 

"I'm sure they're great, I just walked by their room and heard too much moaning and not enough talking so yeah they're just greeeeeat" Ungjae plopped onto the couch covering his face wishing he hadn't heard them doing whatever it was they were doing. Taeho laughed at Ungjae making fun of him for not listening to his warnings "Ungjae I told you to not go check up on them. They are together you know, well they were then not but now they are???" Taeho bit his tongue trying to wrap his head around what they were.

 

"I still can't believe I'm the only one here that's straight" Jeup got off the couch stretching, throwing a glance at Taeho who was climbing into Ungjae's lap "And that's my cue to leave! Why is everyone in this house sex crazed"? Taeho giggled tugging at Jeup's sleeve "Hmm you sure you're straight?" Taeho bit his lip giving Jeup 'the look'. Jeup pulled his arm away calling Taeho a pervert rushing to his room red faced. "He's soooo not straight" Taeho laughed kissing Ungjae on the lips who really couldn't grasp what just happened.

 

~~~~~

 

Sang finally agreed to stay when Jian gave him the puppy eyes and how could anyone say no to that? With another sigh Sang began reciting his story "I loved someone a long time ago, they really meant a lot to me and I wanted to be with them but I was plagued with nightmares when I realized how I felt about them. I thought they were just nightmares and the things I saw in my sleep would never come true but they did. Almost every night I'd dream of ways they would die right in front of my eyes and I lost so much sleep worrying but I still didn't give my nightmares enough importance. I had finally decided to confess how I felt about them when just like in my nightmares they died right in front of my eyes" Sang began to sob, that was his first love, he had moved on and loved Jian now but a first love is a first love "I watched as they let out their last breath hyung.. they died because of me.. if only I.. if only I didn't love them none of that would've happened. Then I.. then I started getting dreams about you too and I couldn't let that happen again! Hyung, what if you died? I can't let that happen!" Sang grabbed onto Jian burying his face in his chest. This was just like a repeat of the first day at the dorm only this time everything was reversed.

 

Jian rubbed Sang's back trying to hold back his own tears, he couldn't bear to see Sang cry he's always so strong for him. "W-What happened to that person you loved Sang"? Sang let go rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves imagining Jian in his place making him let out another heart breaking sob scaring Jian "He got hit by a car right in front of my eyes Hyung! Right in front of my eyes I saw him bleeding to death! He.. he kept saying help me over and over I couldn't do anything.. he died right in my arms.." Sang continued to cry bringing back memories that he had buried deep in his heart mixing with his feelings for Jian. Sang thought he would go crazy.

 

Jian awoke to Sang asleep in his arms looking a mess, there were tear streaks down his face, his hair was a mess and his face was puffy from crying all night. Somehow Jian had gotten Sang to calm down and go to sleep but Jian could hardly sleep thinking about everything Sang had said. He didn't really believe in dreams coming true but Sang was dead set on believing something would happen to Jian too, although Jian felt really sad after he heard about Sang's first love passing away he thought it was a coincidence and Sang was blaming himself for something he could never have prevented. Jian had gotten maybe twenty minutes of sleep before deciding he should get up and make Sang some breakfast to help him feel a little better. Before leaving the room Jian left a kiss on Sang's forehead tucking him in "Nothing will happen to me Sang".

 

~~~~~

 

Sang woke up a little later disoriented and with a headache. Feeling around with his eyes closed he realized Jian was not in bed with him which worried him. Of course nothing would happen to him, maybe Sang was overreacting although he couldn't shake that feeling of worry away, everything was happening the same as before, he couldn't imagine Jian not in his life.

 

Rolling out of bed Sang made his way through the dorm to the kitchen hoping Jian would be there but he was met with Jeup eating a bag of chips working on some calligraphy before heading out for his schedule. "Jeup hyung, where's Jian hyung"? Looking up Jeup smiled at Sang putting his pens down motioning for Sang to sit at the table with him. "Did you two make up?" Jeup asked offering Sang some chips. Sang nodded grabbing a chip not really feeling like eating at the moment but ate it anyway to please Jeup. Jeup picked up a pen taking off the lid with his mouth talking around it to answer Sang "Jian came in here to make you breakfast but went out to buy stuff for you cause we had nothing to eat" Jeup started to hum as he drew not noticing Sang fidgeting in his seat.

 

Sang was pacing back and forth in the living room glancing over at the front door every few seconds hoping Jian would be home soon. "He's been gone for so long" Sang continued to pace back and forth watching as Jeup left for the day for his schedule leaving Sang alone in an empty dorm with only his thoughts and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Something's wrong".

 

~~~~~

 

Jian had picked up a few things at the corner store not having time to head to the grocery store to get things to make something more but he hoped a homemade meal (well if you consider instant ramen with some extras as a homemade meal then yeah a homemade meal) would brighten up his mood. Sang had always told him "Anything you make tastes like heaven hyung" which always made Jian let out a laugh telling Sang he had such bad taste only to get a pout from Sang in return.

 

Making his way down the street Jian began checking his pockets for his phone only to find out he left it in the kitchen when he rushed out "I hope Sang hasn't woken up yet". Picking up his pace Jian turned to cross the street when a yell broke him from his thoughts "HYUNG"! Jian felt as though the world was ripped away from underneath him, hearing a loud screeching noise and the skid of tires burning against the road before hitting the ground with a thud.

 

Everything was silent for what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Jian opened his eyes to a panicked Sang crushing Jian in a hug, sobbing, asking him in a panicked voice with broken words if he was okay. Jian couldn't comprehend what just happened, one second he was crossing the street and the next thing he knows Sang is crying. "Sang l-let go I'm fine". Pulling away Sang moved Jian's hair away from his forehead looking all over his face, turning his arms over checking for any injuries, helping Jian sit up Sang checked the back of Jian's head only making Jian feel slightly embarrassed, he had noticed people stopping to see what was going on "Sang people are looking". "I don't care hyung you almost got hit by a car!" pulling him into another bone crushing hug Sang ran his fingers through Jian's hair "What if I never left the house looking for you.. it's my fault hyung.. I told you.."

 

"Are you two okay"? Sang turned his head towards the voice giving the man who had almost hit his Jian the dirtiest glare he could scaring the man who backed up instantly. Cupping Jian's face Sang rubbed his thumb over Jian's cheek then stood up making his way over towards the man giving him another glare "You almost fucking hit him and you're asking if he's okay?!" All Sang saw was red, he couldn't do anything for his first love but he was going to do everything for Jian. With each step he took towards the man the man took a step back "Listen I'm sorry I'll do anything just" Sang grabbed the man's collar making him shut up. The man cowered in fear glancing over to the boy he had almost hit begging him with his eyes to help. Jian got up on shaky legs still in shock pushing Sang off the guy before he did something he would regret "Sang stop"! "But hyung he almost killed you!" Sang grabbed at the man again punching him in the jaw. "Sang"!

 

~~~~~

 

Jian and Sang were in a taxi making their way back to the dorms. Jian had somehow pulled Sang away not wanting to create a scene, apologizing to the man profusely he took Sang along with him who kept telling him "He should be the one apologizing not you"! The short trip back to the dorm was silent with only their breaths cutting through the stifling air in the taxi. Sang sat there fists clenched against his lap, face in a scowl, looking out the window cursing at the man and himself. Jian could've died and it was his fault. Sang glanced over to Jian quickly looking away the second they made eye contact.

 

Getting into the dorms Sang made a beeline towards his room shutting the door behind him. "Sang what are you doing?" Jian knocked on his door twisting the door knob not being able to open the door as Sang had locked it "Sang"? "Go away hyung I told you you'd get hurt". Jian heard shuffling around in the room before it was silent again "Sang please come out" Jian pushed against the door hoping he could get Sang's attention, not hearing anything he thought up another plan. "S-Sang" knocking on the door again he put his ear against the door listening "I.. don't feel so good" he heard more shuffling then the door was ripped open startling Jian making him lose his balance falling into Sang. "Hyung what's wrong?" Sang carried him to his bed in a haste "Are you hurt? Shit, did you hit your head? I checked but" Sang stopped when he saw Jian smiling at him "Hyung"? Jian sat up patting the space next to him for Sang to sit down "You keep saying you want to leave me for my own good but look at how worried you get about me. Sang listen" Jian cupped Sang's face looking into his eyes "Did you ever stop to think that I was saved because of you? If you weren't there I wouldn't be here right now". "But.." Sang wanted to protest, Jian was in that situation because of him. "Sang no one can change someone's fate. What's going to happen will happen but look I'm here because I'm supposed to be here with you and I didn't get a single scratch. Doesn't that mean anything to you"?

 

"Hmpf" Jian let out a muffled noise feeling Sang attacking his lips in a needy kiss. Jian pinched Sang finally getting him to get off "S-Sang you were crushing me" Jian pouted then smiled when Sang apologized over and over "Let's get you something to eat". "I'm not hungry hyung, I wanna cuddle" Sang pouted pulling Jian down with him in bed burying his face in the crook of Jian's neck "Let's sleep some more, I have a headache and please don't leave till I wake up"

 

"I'll be right here Sang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another terribly written chapter with horrible smut. I apologize if anyone's brains melted from the horrendous writing. It would be amazing if you could leave a kudo or even a comment if you liked this story even a tiny bit. I'll work on my writing for future works. Thanks again everyone and sorry for the bad English.


	4. "Forever and then some"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed to be going well again between Sang and Jian but another accident happens making Sang think that this would be the last straw but his hyung loved him too much to let him go that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright finally finished the last chapter and this is terrible, the smut is terrible (I think) but I hope whoever is reading this will like it.

It had been a few weeks since the car incident and Sang had began to act somewhat the same with Jian although he was still a little hesitant Jian assured him everyday he'd be fine and Sang believed him. They both knew they needed each other, they'd be a mess without the other. The others were happy as well having their friends back to normal except they felt a little bad for Jeup being alone and Taeho was just making it worse teasing him everyday riling Ungjae up in the process.

 

"You know" Sang talked around food in his mouth "I'd say you like Jeup, Taeho hyung". Sang immediately regretted saying that, choking on his food after getting hit in the back of his head by Ungjae. "You're annoying" Ungjae pushed his plate away grumbling under his breath leaving the room hearing Sang laughing behind him once he saved himself from choking.

 

Taeho looked back and forth between Sang and Jian then to Jeup who was ignoring everything as much as he could. "Go apologize, Taeho" Jian pointed towards the hall, giving Taeho a look when he refused. "Fine" Taeho left the kitchen calling out "Daddy, I'm sorry" making the three cringe. "It was hot the first time now it's just.. I don't wanna know what they get up to in the bedroom" Sang leaned back in his chair shutting his eyes. "Would you like it if I called you that hmm?" Jian gripped Sang's chin turning his face towards him. "I'm moving out!" Jeup grabbed his things leaving the kitchen in a haste tripping over his own feet. Jian and Sang looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter.

  
~~~~~

  
Sang continued to have nightmares on and off waking up with Jian beside him running his fingers through his hair humming in his sleep to keep Sang calm. It had become a thing now, Jian would automatically know when Sang was awake from a nightmare, rolling over half awake he'd pull Sang closer till he fell back asleep. When did Jian start taking care of Sang more than Sang took care of Jian? Sang felt like he was the lucky one having someone like Jian in his life.

 

Sang had woken up before Jian did taking the time to watch him as he slept, touching his cheek lightly Sang smiled, happy that Jian had convinced him to give up on his stupid ideas. Everything in life happened for a reason and maybe he was only meant to know his first love for a short while so he could meet Jian.

 

“Hmm, you okay?" Jian opened his eyes placing his hand on top of Sang's over his cheek. "Yeah hyung, everything is perfect" Sang smiled cuddling into Jian's chest whining when Jian said they had to get up. "Five more minutes please you're so warm" Sang buried his face in the crook of Jian's neck feeling himself get sleepy again breathing in the calming scent of Jian's body wash that he had become so accustomed to. He didn't think he would be able to sleep without Jian next to him. Jian hummed grabbing his phone checking the time hearing Sang's breaths even out. Glancing back down Jian blew at the stray hair covering Sang’s eyes watching him twitch his nose "How are you so cute"? Sang hummed in his sleep smiling against Jian.

 

"Wake up sleepy heads we have to go!" Taeho barged into their room with Ungjae trailing behind pulling at him to get out of the room. "Have you never heard of knocking?" Jian whisper yelled pointing towards Sang who had fallen asleep again glaring at Taeho. Ungjae apologized pulling Taeho out of the room closing the door behind them. "Hyung, I hate Taeho hyung". Jian looked down seeing Sang awake quietly laughing watching the scene unfold.

 

~~~~~

 

The group had been herded off to a photoshoot way too early in the morning for their liking and Taeho's constant teasing was not helping any of them. "Taeho, leave everyone alone" Ungjae sighed saying he'd kick Taeho out of his room tonight if he didn't stop. Taeho jumped onto Ungjae's back hugging him like a koala “It's hyung to you and no you're not allowed to kick me out”. Ungjae wobbled trying to keep his balance huffing at how annoying Taeho was being “Does it matter if I call you hyung or not when you always call me da-“ Taeho slapped his hand over Ungjae’s mouth, jumping off then running off towards the photographer for his turn making the others laugh and Ungjae groan "Someone please tell me why I love him".

 

The photoshoot was going well until it was Sang's turn. Jian sat in a blue plastic chair off to the side watching as the photographer gave out instructions to Sang on how to pose which were way to seductive for Jian's liking. When no one was looking Jian would notice Sang throwing him glances, biting his lips, licking his lips, winking at him just anything to have him start squirming in his seat. How hasn't anyone noticed Sang doing all this yet? Why was he letting something like this get to him so easily? Jian scanned the room looking for the others seeing them nowhere. Since when did they leave and since when was he the only one staying to watch Sang's shoot? Sang kept throwing him looks still succeeding in not being noticed by the staff. Was it getting hot in here or was it the studio lights? Jian crossed his legs pulling his sweater down to cover a little problem down there that he wished wasn't happening at the moment. Who gets hard watching a band members photoshoot? Him obviously.

 

Finally after a painstaking hour Sang was finished, bowing to the photographer thanking him he then made his way over to Jian with a wave, throwing him a knowing smirk. "So how did I look?" Sang leaned over Jian looking down at him with an innocent smile. Sang watched Jian rattle his brain thinking of something to say, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water trying to speak proper words but all that came out was an "uh huh". Sang smirked again fixing Jian's hair standing up straight "Let's go hyung". Jian took a hold of Sang's outstretched hand getting off the uncomfortable plastic chair still a little dazed. "Ah hyung can you wait a second? I'll be right back" Jian nodded remembering where they were, watching Sang walk back over to the photographer who had called him over.

 

Jian kicked his foot back and forth on the floor looking around to distract himself, he was tired of waiting, he just wanted to get home and he was tired of constantly pulling his sweater down. Curse Sang for being able to rile him up so quickly.

 

Taeho came in a little later looking for them both telling Jian they'd be waiting in the car for them, Jian nodded looking back over to where Sang was. "Can he hurry up?" It seemed that Sang would be caught up for a while so Jian turned on his heels making his way back over to the plastic chair that had become his friend today. With a sigh he sat down rocking back onto the back legs of the chair playing a game with himself seeing how far he could go before the chair broke or tipped over.

 

"Hyung, are you five?" Sang made his way over to Jian again amused with how Jian was acting. Jian nodded with a giggle jumping up off the chair landing on his feet then bowed. Sang shook his head at how cute Jian was being wrapping his arm around his waist "Alright time to get you home, you're getting delirious from exhaustion". Jian pouted with a whine, swatting at Sang when he booped his nose "People are gonna see" Jian whispered harshly. "Like I care" Sang rolled his eyes pulling him along.

 

On their way out the photographer called out for Sang again making Jian want to throw a fit like a child. He wanted to get home and sleep. Sang apologized turning to meet with the photographer when another staff member yelled out something getting Sang's attention. "Watch out"! Sang turned his head so fast he thought he was going to break his neck "Hyung!"

 

"We're so sorry I've told the staff to throw that light out but no one here listens to me" The photographer scolded the staff telling them to throw that light out right away. Sang said it was fine holding back his anger bringing his attention back to Jian. "You're not hurt are you"? Jian looked up at Sang from his position in his lap on the floor nodding. All he heard was a scream and Sang had pushed him out of the way having a heavy light crash and shatter beside him barely an inch away from him. "Thank you.. again.." Jian held onto Sang's shirt pulling himself to sit up. "Hyung it's.. it's my fault.." Sang cupped Jian's face worry written all over his face. He had put aside his thoughts that Jian would get hurt because of him after Jian had kept reassuring him that everything that happened were coincidences but he still felt responsible. Jian pulled Sang's hands away getting up "We should go..". Was Jian upset with him? Why did he push him away like that? Sang felt confused but what else could he expect. One close call could be forgiven but another one? Sang was sure Jian would leave him now.

  
~~~~~

 

The car ride back was eerily silent and the others had picked up on a shift in mood between Sang and Jian. Ungjae sighed hoping they didn't get into a fight again. Getting into the dorms Jian pulled Sang with him towards his room not listening to Sang's protests about leaving him alone. "Sit" Jian pointed towards his bed, tapping his foot waiting for Sang to sit down. He needed to have a stern talking to him. He thought he finally changed how Sang thought about himself but he was blaming himself again. It wasn't his fault at all about what happened back at the studio, it was the studios fault. Sang complied taking a seat looking up at his hyung who was pacing back and forth in front of him "Hyung.."

 

Jian took a seat beside Sang pulling one of Sang's hands into his lap covering it with his hands, giving his hand a light squeeze Jian leaned his head on Sang's shoulder letting out a sigh. "Sang, it's not your fault. You saved me again. Remember what I said? How could I be hurt when you're around to protect me" Jian lifted his head turning to look at Sang who was biting his lip, worry etched in his eyes. Jian brought a hand up to pinch his cheek "My knight in shining armour".

 

“Hyung, that was so cheesy" Sang smiled moving Jian to place his head on his shoulder again, Sang brought his arm around Jian squeezing his waist "You really think it's not my fault?" Sang focused on Jian's open closet counting every piece of clothing mentally not sure how Jian would answer him. "It's never your fault Sang and besides I love you too much to leave you that easily" Jian twisted out of Sang's hold sitting up on his knees kissing Sang's cheek. "You what?" Sang pulled his eyes away from Jian's closet not sure he had heard him right.

 

"I.. Sang I love you.."

 

Sang pulled Jian in for a bruising kiss, tangling his fingers in his dark locks, pushing him back to lay on the bed. Sang hovered above Jian, his legs on either side of him caging him in not giving him a chance to escape "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that?" Sang rested his forehead against Jian's, their breaths mingling together. Sang pecked Jian once, placing his arms on either side of Jian’s head moving up resting his weight on his forearms "I want you so bad".

 

Jian fisted the front of Sang's shirt taken back by the quick change in Sang's mood but if he was being honest he was still riled up from earlier himself, turning his head to the side embarrassed Jian let out a whispered "Please.." closing his eyes shut tight feeling himself get aroused much too fast.

 

Sang had thrown off his clothes, pulling Jian's off as well who kept trying to cover himself "Baby I've seen you naked before" Sang peppered kisses from his face, down his neck, chest and on, hearing Jian let out breaths holding back his noises still with his eyes closed.

 

“I know but.. ah S-Sang" Jian let out a moan feeling Sang wrapping his lips around his cock "S-Sang.." opening his eyes Jian kept moving his hands from fisting the sheets to tugging at Sang's hair not knowing what to do. Sang was so good at this Jian didn't think he would last long.

 

Sang continued to bob his head up and down feeling Jian tug at his hair letting out another moan when Sang took his cock all the way relaxing his throat. "S-Sang I c-can't..". Sang pulled off with a pop smirking up at Jian who already looked so fucked out, his face was flushed, lips a bright red from him biting his lips trying to keep his moans in.

 

“Baby, I love how the smallest things get you so worked up" Sang pushed himself up going back to hovering over Jian leaning down to kiss him again, this time softer feeling Jian placing his arms gently on his back “Nervous?” Jian nodded fluttering his eyes shut letting out a quiet sigh. Sang left gentle kisses on his eyes, thumbing his cheek with a feather light touch as if Jian was made of glass. “We don't have to do anything hyung, we can cuddle and take a nap” Sang nuzzled his face into the crook of Jian’s neck feeling his skin rise with goosebumps.

 

“I.. Sang I want to.. please..” Jian bucked up slightly trying to prove his point.

 

“Needy aren't you?” Sang smirked sitting back up hearing Jian let out a whimper “What do you want me to do baby?” wrapping his hand around Jian’s cock Sang leaned down again jerking him off between them as he sucked hickeys down Jian’s throat and collarbones licking over the bruising skin marking him as his knowing full well that everyone would see these marks. He didn't care though, he didn't care if the makeup people got annoyed, he didn't care if Jian had to wear turtlenecks for days to cover the marks. He wanted everyone to know Jian was his.

 

Jian let out whimpers holding his noises back as much as he could, his mind was going blank already from Sang just being this close to him, he didn't know what he’d do when he went further, he also had half a mind to remember the other members were just outside the door going on about the rest of their day. The walls in this place were thinner than paper, he wouldn't be able to live it down if they heard. “P-please..”

 

“What baby? What do you want me to do? Hmm hyung tell me” Sang moved lower swirling his tongue over one of his nipples, biting and sucking while he brought up his other hand to pinch and pull at the other making Jian gasp bucking up into Sang’s fist. “Sensitive here aren’t you baby” Sang continued feeling the buds harden while he continued to jerk Jian off.

 

“S-Sang..” Jian moaned a little too loudly remembering the others were home then quickly covered his mouth with his hands letting out muffled moans as he got closer and closer to his release. He didn't want to cum like this.

 

“Baby, move your hands I want to hear you” Sang stopped everything he was doing pulling away Jian’s hands from his mouth surging forward licking his way into Jian’s mouth sucking on his tongue swallowing the broken moans leaving the back of Jian’s throat.

 

Jian pinched Sang’s bicep getting breathless wanting him to stop. He was so close already he thought he could cum just from getting kissed like that. Sang pulled back licking his lips that were slick with a mix of his and Jian’s spit which made Jian’s body flush with a sudden heat. He wanted Sang so bad. “I.. I want.. Sang please”

 

“Hyung, you need to tell me what you want or else I won't do anything” Sang continued to tease him running his hands up and down Jian’s inner thighs dangerously close to his cock that needed a release so bad.

 

Jian bit his lip holding back a whine grabbing onto Sang’s shoulders pulling himself up burying his face in the crook of Sang’s neck feeling embarrassed at the thought of asking Sang for what he wanted. With a breath Jian kissed Sang’s jaw feeling him shiver slightly “N-Need you Sang.. w-want you in me please.. please I..” Jian went wide eyed feeling Sang gripping onto his hands in a rush wondering if he said something wrong.

 

Sang grabbed at Jian’s hands pushing him back onto the bed with a growl “Fuck, baby. Want me to fuck you? Want me to fill you up with my cock? Tell me” Sang grabbed onto Jian’s hip with one hand so tightly he mentally noted there would be a bruise there later but he noticed Jian didn't mind he whined from pleasure at the feeling of Sang being a little rough with him.

 

“Need you.. need your cock I.. wanna feel full please I” Jian whined feeling tears stinging at his eyes. Why did he feel like crying? “I need you please please ple-“ Jian was cut off again by Sang shoving his thumb into Jian’s mouth pressing down on his tongue.

 

“Such a filthy mouth. Where's your lube baby? Need to prep you before I fuck you till the only thing you’ll know is my name” Sang smirked hearing Jian let out a quiet moan sucking on his thumb mumbling out “Top drawer”. Leaning over Sang rummaged through the drawer pulling out a half empty bottle of lube realizing his hyung wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Raising an eyebrow he turned back placing the lube on the bed beside him “You've been playing with yourself haven't you”?

 

Jian’s face turned beet red forgetting the lube he had was used, forgetting that Sang would realize right away, he felt so embarrassed. “I.. no..” Jian covered his eyes sucking in his bottom lip shy from embarrassment.

 

“Hyung, let me see you” Sang pulled at Jian’s hands smiling at him “I’m surprised you found any time to with me clinging to you all the time” Sang let out a small laugh kissing Jian’s hands “Did you think of me while you fingered yourself? Did you think of my cock filling you up”?

 

Could Sang not talk like that? Jian thought his heart would stop but Sang knew him too well. Jian let out a shaky breath nodding at everything Sang was saying feeling his cock twitch remembering how he wished it was Sang helping him come undone, filling him up, making him cum on his cock. “Need you..” Jian pulled at Sang’s arms with a whine begging him to get going. This had been dragged out long enough.

  
“Okay, okay, baby calm down. I’ll make you feel so good” Sang grabbed an extra pillow that had fallen onto the floor placing it under Jian’s hips so he’d feel comfortable. Sang kissed Jian again grabbing the lube clicking the top open drizzling some onto his fingers warming it up before he moved back a bit placing a hand on Jian’s thigh to comfort him “Can I”?

 

Jian nodded sucking in a breath.

 

Sang circled Jian’s rim before pushing in a lube covered finger paying attention to Jian’s reactions. He knew he's done this before but he wasn't sure how long it's been since Jian had last played with himself “Good”?

 

Jian nodded with a whine pushing his hips down wanting more “Sang add another I'm okay please just..”

 

Sang hummed adding another hearing Jian let out a small hiss. Sang traced circles on Jian’s thigh to distract him a bit from the slight burn as he scissored his fingers stretching Jian out while looking for that one spot he knew would make Jian moan. “Baby” Sang bent Jian's legs up a bit leaning over him again kissing him “Can I add another?”

 

Jian nodded with a whimper bringing a hand up tangling his fingers through Sang’s hair “Please..”

 

Sang added another finger going a bit slower this time. He needed to stretch Jian out properly because well he didn't want to sound like every typical guy out there that said they were big but Sang was in fact well endowed. Sang twisted his fingers stretching Jian out searching his walls for that one spot till he finally found it hearing Jian let out a moan “There baby?”

 

“S-Sang fuck, there, more, please” Jian’s grip on Sang’s hair tightened and he pushed his hips down fucking himself down on Sang’s fingers wanting Sang to hit that spot again. He felt Sang continue as he licked into his mouth again pulling out whines as Sang continued to hit that spot sending jolts of pleasure flowing through him. He was going to cum if Sang kept going. With a gasp Jian pulled away from Sang’s lips “Sang stop I..”

 

Sang pulled his fingers out abruptly cupping Jian’s face with his other hand worried he did something wrong “Hyung, are you okay?” Sang searched Jian’s eyes seeing tears threatening to spill. “Baby, I’m sorry did I d-“

 

Jian shook his head pulling Sang down by the back of his neck kissing him hard “Sang, f-fuck me I.. need you in me I didn't want to cum like this please..”

 

Sang let out a sigh of relief “I’ll fuck you so hard baby just wait” Sang leaned over toward the drawer again searching for a condom not finding one. “Uh hyung you don't have any..”

 

“Don't use one just” Jian tugged at Sang to get going but Sang shook his head. “Hyung but w-“ Jian sat up on his elbows getting into Sang’s space inches away from his face he leaned to the side to lick the shell of his ear (something he learned from Sang) “I’m clean Sang I got tested just please. Want you to cum in me, want you to fill me up, need your cock Sang” Jian said the last bit with a small whine laying back down biting his lip.

 

“Fuck, baby that mouth of yours..” Sang poured more lube onto his hands slicking up his cock “I'm clean too so” he saw Jian nod saying it was okay and that he wanted this. Sang positioned himself, placing a hand by Jian’s head holding himself up as he slowly pushed in making sure to check if it was hurting Jian. He heard Jian wince so he stopped, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed further in at a slower pace letting Jian get used to his size “I’m sorry baby just”. Once Sang was fully in he lazily kissed Jian distracting him from the burn till he felt Jian getting impatient starting to move his hips on his own. “Ready baby?”

 

“Move please I need.. ah!” Jian moaned loudly covering his mouth right away embarrassed again at how loud he was once Sang began to fuck him.

 

“Baby wanna hear you” Sang pulled out almost all the way teasing Jian making him whine behind his hands for more. Sang tsked trying to remove Jian’s hands from his face “Let me hear you baby”. Jian gave in finally removing his hands, he couldn't hold back, he needed Sang. Sang began rocking into him again at a slow pace making Jian beg for it. The noises he made was what stirred Sang to keep going and he would do whatever it would take to hear him.

 

Jian fisted the sheets beside him quietly begging for more still remembering the others were out there but upon not having his wish fulfilled Jian gave in whining loudly for Sang “Please please please more harder Sa-“ his words were cut off when Sang gave a particularly hard thrust knocking the air out of his lungs “F-fuck”.

 

“That's it, fuck, love the way you sound baby” Sang groaned above him grabbing at his hips for purchase as he fucked into Jian harder just as he had so beautifully asked. “You love my cock don't you? You love feeling full, getting fucked till you can't breathe. Tell me hyung” Sang gripped his hips tighter wondering how many bruises would end up covering his baby’s soft skin after this was over.

  
“L-love your cock love being full f-fuck feels so good s-so good please more more I need faster” Jian threw his head back moaning out his words sounding like gibberish to him but Sang understood bending Jian a little more setting a brutal pace hitting that one spot inside him sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through him screaming for more, feeling so full, getting fucked so good and it was all Sang. The person he’s loved for so long. He couldn't have wished for anything else. “Sang!”

 

“Hyung..” Sang groaned feeling Jian’s screams and moans go straight to his cock, he didn't think he could get harder than he already was. Pushing the sweaty strands of hair away from Jian’s face Sang leaned down bending Jian even more, biting and licking into his mouth, panting as he fucked him faster and harder ripping out moans from Jian that he thought were music to his ears. “You're so tight baby. So good for me so good” Sang kept kissing him messily their lips sliding against each other not being able to hold back their noises. Sang was sure the whole neighbourhood could hear what was happening.

 

Jian wrapped his arms around Sang scratching his nails down his back not knowing what to do with how he felt. Sang was everywhere, in his mind, in his heart, in his space, he was kissing him and fucking him and telling him he was making him feel so good. Everything was so overwhelming and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming undone. “Cl-close. Sang! Please please pl-“

 

Sang pulled back licking at Jian’s lips then brought his hand between them to jerk off Jian’s achingly hard cock “Fuck, baby you're so close aren't you. Can't wait to see you cum baby” Sang continued fucking into Jian feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release himself. Jian was a mumbling mess asking for more and Sang gladly compiled jerking him off faster as he fucked into him hitting that one spot over and over again wanting to see his baby come undone from his cock.

 

“S-Sang I.. I need to.. pl-please ah!” Jian grabbed at Sang’s biceps digging his nails into his skin feeling the familiar pool of heat for the need to come intensify “Please!” Jian sobbed throwing his head back again arching his back pushing himself farther down onto Sang’s cock. He didn't think that was even possible.

 

“Fuck, you look so good like this baby. So pretty and needy and desperate. Should I let you cum?” Sang stilled his hand fucking into Jian slower wanting to see him beg for more.

 

“Please please please let me cum! Sang!” Jian whined continuing to sob from the overwhelming pleasure and need to come, digging his nails deeper into Sang’s arms hoping he wasn't drawing blood.

 

Sang gave in fucking him hard, deep and fast wrapping his hand around Jian again “Come on baby cum for me”. And that was it for Jian, he came with a strangled whine of “I love you” and another sob feeling the most intense orgasm he’s ever had painting Sang’s hand and his own stomach with white, panting and scratching his nails down Sang’s arms losing all his strength from his release.

 

Sang continued to fuck into him feeling Jian tighten around him “Gonna cum baby, fuck. I love you so much.. f-fuck” Sang leaned down burying his face into the crook of Jian’s neck breathing in his scent filling his senses with Jian Jian Jian. Jian let out a whine from oversensitivity begging for Sang to finish “Cum in me please fill me up” and that was it for Sang. He came with a groan inside Jian panting against his neck almost losing all his strength falling on top of him but he didn't. With another groan he slowly pulled himself out watching his cum spill out of him. “Fuck hyung that's so hot” with what little strength he had left Sang licked up the cum from Jian’s stomach keeping it on his tongue making his way up to lay beside him pulling him close to him licking into his mouth swallowing the cum together hearing Jian let out a small whine from tasting himself.

 

“Fuck hyung didn't think you'd act like that” Sang ran his fingers through Jian’s hair who was almost asleep humming along to whatever Sang was saying obviously not processing anything “We should shower… or nap. Nap seems like a good idea” Sang pulled Jian closer tired and dazed falling asleep faster than he realized.

 

Sang awoke around half an hour later feeling sticky and hot all over looking over towards his hyung who was asleep mouth hanging open, lips still a bruising red from being bitten raw. Sang didn't know if he looked prettier before getting fucked, during or now. No, he looked pretty all the time. “Hyung” Sang brushed his fingers across Jian’s cheek watching him hum in his sleep “We should maybe shower I know you'll complain the second you wake up as to why I didn't wake you up sooner to get cleaned up” Sang kissed him gently pulling Jian from his sleep. “Come on” Sang lifted Jian into his arms carefully carrying him out of the room looking around for any nosey members but the dorm was eerily quiet. Who cares where they were? Right now all Sang could think about was Jian.

 

Jian was laying on the couch cuddled up in the sweater that Sang had gifted him after having taken a warm shower with Sang who had to coax him awake with kisses and gentle touches before getting him into the shower. He couldn't really sit down without hissing from a dull pain, Sang really gave it to him hard just as he had said but it didn't matter, he loved every second. Jian turned his head towards footsteps walking towards him seeing Sang dressed in a loose tshirt and sweats with two mugs of tea. “Where did the others go?” Jian wanted to know but he kind of had a guess as to what the answer was.

 

Sang chuckled placing the mugs down scooting Jian up so he could sit down and placed Jian’s head on his lap running his fingers through his hair almost hearing Jian purr like a cat. “Found a note on the fridge.. they want us to provide them with ear plugs or a warning next time” Sang laughed hearing Jian choke on his tea. “Was I really that loud?” Jian whined covering his blushing face hiding his embarrassment he can't believe how loud he was. Sang cooed at how cute his hyung was pulling his hands away leaning down to peck his lips at an odd angle “Hyung, I don't care what they heard you sounded so good” Sang traced his fingers along Jian’s jaw “You felt so good too” he said with a smirk seeing Jian choke again.

 

They sat in silence for a while sipping on their tea relaxing and mentally preparing themselves for when the others got back. “Hyung, can you get up for a sec? I’ll be back”. Jian nodded pushing himself up off Sang’s lap wincing again “Ugh”. Sang coughed scratching the back of his head “Sorry about um” Sang gestured with his hands making Jian laugh watching a blush rise on his cheeks. “Here take these” Sang handed Jian some painkillers. Sang didn't blush much because he always wanted to show off, look tough and strong, act like his night in shining armour, Jian giggled again remembering what he said “I loved it don't worry”. Sang coughed again getting up saying he was going to change the sheets and throw stuff into the washer then hurried off.

 

Jian sighed laying back onto the couch pulling the arms of his fluffy sweater down to create sweater paws curling up on the couch feeling warm and loved. Jian listened to the sounds echoing through the dorm as Sang ripped the sheets off the bed heading over to the washer throwing them in then heard him head back to the room to replace the bed with fresh sheets. He was glad Sang didn't mind doing this because he would be out of commission for a bit. Jian smiled snuggling into the couch feeling his eyes get droopy. How much was he going to sleep? Jian was half asleep when Sang padded into the room gently taking the mugs away placing them on the counter to wash later. Sang came back into the living room with a stretch throwing a glance at the front door wondering why the others weren't back yet as it was getting pretty late. “Hyung you asleep”?

 

Jian hummed sitting up with his eyes closed head lolling to the side trying to keep awake. He made grabby hands in the direction of where he thought Sang was then felt the couch next to him dip with Sang’s weight. Still with his eyes closed Jian snuggled into Sang’s side hugging him, burying his face into Sang’s shoulder “Sleepy”. Sang smiled wrapping his arm around Jian’s waist leaning back into the corner of the couch to get comfortable “I can see that hyung”. “Did you mean it”? Jian mumbled out. “What? That I can see you're sleepy?” Sang yawned suddenly feeling sleepy again himself. “No” Jian looked up from under his lashes “That you.. that you love me”.

 

  
There was a beat of silence before Sang gently stroked Jian’s cheek with his thumb watching his eyes flutter shut as he snuggled in closer. “I meant everything baby, I've loved you for so long. I've loved you even before I confessed to you” Sang leaned down to place a gentle kiss at the top of Jian’s head pulling him in a bit closer. “Stay with me forever hyung” Sang rubbed his hand gently up and down Jian’s side shutting his own eyes getting comfortable “Please”.

  
“Forever and then some” Jian yawned letting the feeling of Sang’s chest rising and falling with each breath lull him to sleep.

 

“I love you” Sang mumbled out before dream land pulled him in for sleep.

  
Later in the night the others got home carefully opening the door not sure what they'd see upon entering the place but they cooed the second they saw Sang and Jian peacefully sleeping on the couch all cuddled up like a pair of kittens.

 

“Fuck, they're adorable” Ungjae pulled out his phone taking a few shots before he felt Taeho hugging him. “More adorable than I am?” Taeho pouted. Ungjae rolled his eyes kissing his cheek “Yeah more than you”. Taeho gasped pulling away from Ungjae latching onto Jeup like a koala “Jeup, I choose you to be my new boyfriend”! Jeup for some reason found this amusing “I'm not a Pokemon get off me”. Taeho grabbed on tighter kissing Jeup’s cheek hearing him let out a yelp pushing him off.

 

“Guys?” Jian rubbed at his eyes noticing his group members were home “What time is it?” Jian glanced at Sang noticing he was still asleep then carefully pulled himself out of his hold, stretched then got off the couch with a wince. The pills must've wore off.

 

“Wow he really did a number on you didn't he” Ungjae chuckled noticing the marks all over Jian’s neck and collarbones which were on full display because his sweater was so big on him that the collar swooped down. Jian blushed pulling at his sweater to cover himself “Uh..”. Taeho giggled giving Jian a thumbs up but then frowned playfully “Please warn us next time okay”? Jian nodded embarrassed.

 

~~~~~

 

Little incidents continued to happen but Jian assured Sang every time with whispered words and caring kisses in the silence of night wrapped up together in the warmth of their bed that if Sang was with him he would always be safe, no harm could come his way.

 

Sang's nightmares began to dwindle off only leaving him with sweet dreams of Jian which were a much needed breath of fresh air for him but at the odd time he did have one Jian would always pull him closer and hum a tune or stroke his hair till he fell back asleep.

 

Months had gone by and Jian was reminded daily about how the others were forced to leave the dorm from how loud he was on that specific day by Taeho who giggled at the sight of Jian flushing and doing whatever he could to get out of the room and every time Sang and Ungjae would get annoyed with Taeho for embarrassing Jian all the time. Jeup would watch amused drinking his chocolate milk and munching on his snacks without a care in the world. He was happy that his friends were happy and things were working out even if Taeho continued to bug him from time to time to rile up Ungjae but he didn't let it get to him anymore.

 

  
“Sang we gotta go!” Jian pushed and pulled at Sang who was dead asleep in Jian’s room, well it should be called both their room now. Poor Jeup, he was all alone but maybe that was a good thing since Sang annoyed Jeup quite a lot and he’d finally be able to sleep in peace.

 

“Sang we’re gonna be late we have to catch a flight!” Jian threw clothes at him from the closet then began poking him everywhere hoping he’d finally budge.

 

“Hyuuuuung five more minutes…” Sang snuggled back under the covers only to have Jian throw the covers off and jump on him. “Ugh! Fine fine fine I'm up” Sang got up only to pull his hyung back down under the covers cuddling him.

 

“Sang let go” Jian squirmed to get out of his grip but gave up just as quickly as he tried to get away. This was a lost cause. Jian sighed knowing the others would barge in anytime soon because they really were running late and they might miss their flight to Japan.

 

Sang gripped onto Jian’s chin giving him a look then began peppering kisses all over his face before rolling over to straddle him. “How much time do we have?”

 

“Not enough for these shenanigans” Jian bent his knees to push Sang off only to have him push him back down. “Hyung, come on, please” Sang leaned down giving Jian a kiss quickly making it deeper hearing Jian let out a whimper. “Hmm baby I knew you'd give in” Sang sat up and smirked watching Jian struggle between wanting to get Sang off and wanting him to continue. Leaning down again Sang pinned Jian’s arms above his head with one hand and began palming Jian though his jeans with the other all while leaving kisses up his neck and nipping at his sensitive skin bringing out whimpers of wanting more.

 

“S-Sang we can't now.. I.. ah” Jian turned his head burying his face into his arm to bite back a moan.

 

“But baby I-“

 

“Get the fuck out of bed we need to go you don't have time to fuck!” Ungjae and Taeho barged into the room covering their eyes then slowly looked through their parted fingers to see Sang straddling Jian. At least they were still clothed.

 

“Why do you two always have to ruin the fun?” Sang whined rolling off of Jian to throw on the outfit he had given him earlier. “Give me five minutes I'll be there” Sang frowned pulling on the outfit and stuffing whatever he saw into his bag “Let's go hyung”.

 

Jian chuckled walking up behind him and giving him a hug “Don't frown Sang I'll make it up to you later okay?” He went around to stand in front of him “I promise” giving him a quick kiss “I love you” Jian smiled.

 

“I love you too. Forever.” Sang pulled Jian close burying his face in his neck.

 

“And then some” Jian smiled.

 

“Hey you two can we leave yet?” Jeup was at the door now tapping his foot impatiently but he had a smile on his face seeing how much those two loved each other.

 

“Yeah, we’re leaving now” They both spoke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was terrible I do apologize but thank you so much to everyone who's read this. I apologize again for my terrible writing and English and I'll work harder for the next works I'll write. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment or kudo. Thanks again!


End file.
